


Another Chance To Dream

by sakura_lisel



Series: My Harry Potter and One Piece Xovers Archive [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Independent Harry Potter, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Luffy is reincarnated as Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Multiple reincarnations of One Piece characters, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Reincarnations have past life memories and Devil Fruit Powers, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sabo still being alive in One Piece series, Story was written BEFORE news of, came out.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: (HP!OP xover) On October 31, 1991, after Voldemort’s attack on their family home, Harry Potter and his older siblings, Kaiya and Rowan, disappeared from the wreckage of their families home without a trace along with their mothers body. What will the magical world do when the Potter siblings come back home years later. -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry & Rowan & Kaiya) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, *extreme* Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-Check out my fanart Cover picture for this story that a fan made for me. Its located on my DeviantArt page. If you have an account there could you leave a review?Featuring the 4 Potter kids.https://www.deviantart.com/sakuralisel/art/The-Potter-Kids-of-Another-Chance-to-Dream-437414990





	1. Prologue: Reincarnation Sucks!, Part 1

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

 ** _Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, basically _everybody_ is dead and has been reborn with their memories, powers, skills, intact into the **_Harry Potter_** universes magical world. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**. 

**_Author’s Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things,  Rowan Potter is **_Ace_** ‘s reincarnation, while Kaiya Potter is **_Sabo_** ‘s reincarnation and both of them are three to four years older than Harry Potter who is **_Luffy_** ‘s reincarnation, and I’m making **_Shanks_** reincarnation be known as  Lance Evans, the older twin brother of Lily, who’s also a wizard, so he has as much of a legal claim of guardianship on the three Potter siblings as Petunia does, that even Dumbledork can’t argue against no matter how hard he tries. _lol_ The old coot can’t try and pull the ‘Harry, Rowan, Kaiya would be _better_ protected at the Dursleys because of the blood wards’ excuse, when Shanks himself can power up the blood wards just as well as Petunia can since _he’s_ blood related to Lily, Harry, Kaiya and Rowan as well. _lol_ All of the other reincarnations are still up for debate at the moment. Though Sanji and Nami might remain with the families they are born into, as well as Robin when they are reunited with Luffy later. 

**_Special Note:_** As of **_July 6, 2013_** , I’ve updated this chapter to include another character, named Aidan Longbottom, who is **_Usopp_** ’s reincarnation, and is two years older than both Harry and Neville, and also added a listing of the reincarnations and the years their born in. 

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_ ’s & _ShikiKaze09_ ’s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #51 idea** \- Luffy, his crew, Ace, Sabo, Marco, Whitebeard & Shanks (and anyone else that you want involved) are all reborn as wizards/witches (Luffy as Harry) they all find each other and decide to live together sometime before Luffy’s first year at Hogwarts. They all have their former powers but need to train to get back to their former strength. 

****Rules:  
-Dumbledore keeps trying to make Luffy go back to the Dursleys and erase their memories to keep him under his thumb (not that it’d work, all things considered)  
-Dumbledore bashing  
-Optional Weasley bashing (a.k.a. Molly, Ginny, Percy  & Ron (if they’re not a reincarnation that is)  
-other bashings and pairings up to you (though no slash or femslash) 

**_Word Count:_** 10,249 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** On October 31, 1991, after Voldemort’s attack on their family home, Harry Potter and his older siblings, Kaiya and Rowan, disappeared from the wreckage of their families home without a trace along with their mothers body. What will the magical world do when the Potter siblings come back home years later. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry &Rowan&Kaiya) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
‘ _Hi_ ‘ - thinking  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ - Parseltongue  
“ **Hi** “ – Rowan and Kaiya talking telepathically 

**Current Reincarnations of Characters and the Years Born in _(new names will be underlined)_ :**  


  * - **Shanks** \- Lance Evans, Born on _January 30, 1965_
  * - **Portgas D. Ace** \- Rowan Potter, Born on _December 31, 1986_
  * - **Sabo** – Kaiya Potter, Born on _December 31, 1986_
  * - **Usopp** – Aidan Longbottom, Born on _March 15, 1988_
  * - **Monkey D. Luffy** \- Harry Potter, born on _July 31, 1990_



**_Another Chance To Dream_**  
Prologue: Reincarnation Sucks!, Part 1  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-December 31, 1986, St. Mungo’s Hospital-~_**

Late one night, four men sat in the waiting room outside of St. Mungo’s maternity ward as they all listened to the pain filled screams of the woman in the next room as she labored to bring her first born child into the world, as she cursed out her husband in all manner of ways with promises of what she’d do to him when she saw him. 

The name of the woman who was in labor was Lily Potter. She had recently gotten married on March 15 of that year, and had immediately gotten pregnant on her honeymoon thanks to her husband, James Potter, who was now pacing restlessly outside the maternity ward after being shooed out by the nurse with bandaged hands after Lily had nearly crushed his hands while he had been trying to comfort her when a contraction hit, and flinched a bit as he heard some of the more graphic things Lily was saying that she would do to him if he ever touched her again. 

‘ _Geez! Where the_ heck _did sweet little Lily flower learn_ half _the stuff she’s yelling? I didn’t even_ know _that she even knew some of those words._ ‘ James thought silently to himself as he felt himself sweat a bit in worry, as he glanced at the closed door once more as he let out an irritated sigh as he heard his wife scream in pain again as another round of cursing spread from the maternity ward as he flinched a bit at some of the things Lily said, ‘ _Hopefully it’s just the_ pain _talking and she won’t_ really _do any of what she described to me when she calms down._ ‘ 

His companions that were waiting with him out in the hallway, were his two best friends and fellow pranksters from school, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who had rushed to be there for the joyous moment of the birth of the next generation of the Marauders. The fourth member of the Marauders, known as Peter Pettigrew wasn’t there since he was out of town on business for the Order and couldn’t make it back in time. 

The fourth man that was sitting with them was a young man with long flowing red hair that he had tied back into a ponytail and bright green eyes, named Lance Evans, the older twin brother of Lily who had attended Hogwarts with his sister, and a former member of Slytherin house. 

During the first few years of school Lance was always getting into fights with the Marauders’ with Severus Snape at his side. He was a loyal friend and overprotective of both of his sisters to the point that he was always hexing James Potter to kingdom come when he caught James bothering Lily especially when she told the other boy to leave her alone, and wound up in prank wars with the Marauders that had both one side either winning or they always came to a draw in their pranks. 

Lance was about the one of only Slytherins who the Marauders really trusted, even though he and the Marauders had been rivals back in school, and were always at constant pranking wars against each other, and even had his own gang who helped him in his escapades, calling themselves the Rebels, with the members being Lance himself as the leader, along with a childhood friend named Severus Snape, along with two others, one who was Lance’s girlfriend, Valentina Castleton and her brother, Braden, who were also reincarnations of people from Lance’s past life. 

Even though two groups gave as good as he could get when it came to pranks, but it was because of his family ties with Lily that made the pranking stop in their final year at school, when Lily finally agreed to go on a date with James only if he and Lance called a permanent truce on the fighting once and for all, and try and get along, because she refused to be with a guy who wouldn’t like her brother just because of the house he was in. 

It had taken a few weeks of griping and sulking but it didn’t take long before Lance and the Marauders had called a reluctant truce to their fighting for Lily’s sake, since Lance could see his baby sister was taken with James, and before long they were all best friends, along with Valentina and Braden, though Severus put up a bigger fight about the truce since he didn’t fully trust the Marauders to not go back to their old ways, but gave in after a couple of months when the Marauders helped the Rebels save Severus from six Death Eaters who were trying to force him to join Lord Voldemort and use his potions skills for the Dark Lord. By the end of the fight that ensued, the Death Eaters had been taken down swiftly and the aurors called. 

By the time they finally graduated from Hogwarts in the summer of 1984 at age 18, James and Lily had been dating for a full year, followed by another two years of dating before finally getting married when they were 21 in March of that year and already were expecting their first child. 

As Lance lounged on the bench he was sharing with Sirius and Remus, as the trio watched James pace through the hallway of the hospital, while holding an open bottle of butterbeer in one hand. 

“James, calm _down_ will ya? You _know_ Lily doesn’t mean _any_ of that stuff she’s yelling, and _plus_ I’m _pretty_ sure that at least _half_ of the things,” Lance said while chuckling a bit in amusement at James discomfort as he took a healthy swig from the bottle of butterbeer he was holding, before he continued talking once more, “she is threatening you with is _impossible_ to do even _with_ magic. If I know my sister, she’ll be apologizing when this is all over.” 

“It doesn’t _sound_ like she’s going to be apologizing _any_ time soon,” James said mournfully for a moment, as Lily let loose with another loud scream followed by another round of cursing at James who flinched a bit once again, before letting out a rueful sounding laugh as he looked at his three friends, “Knowing my _wife_ , she’ll find a way to make me _suffer_ somehow if she doesn’t get over this.” 

“Knowing Lily, she’ll probably find a way, Prongs.” Sirius had teased, as he also cringed a bit when Lily let out another scream of pain followed by more cursing, “Maybe you should leave her alone for awhile when this is over.” 

Just then the four men’s attention was turned towards the maternity ward, as they suddenly heard the sound of a baby’s wails coming from within, and a wide smile appeared on James face when he realized what the sound meant. 

“Yes! The baby’s finally born!” James shouted excitedly as the others gathered around him to congratulate the new father. 

“I wonder what the baby is? With you and Lily wanting to wait until the baby’s birth,” Sirius said excitedly, as he glanced towards the closed doors eagerly for a moment, as he was practically bouncing on his feet impatiently as they waited for the news, “to even find out the gender, I’ve been dying to find out what the first of the next generation of Marauders is going to be, Prongs.” 

“Well we won’t have much longer to find out, Sirius,” Remus said as he smiled a bit in excitement as well as he shook James hand in congratulations, “Hopefully we’ll be finding out real soon.” 

Just then one of the nurses who was tending to Lily’s labor, came bustling out of the maternity room a few minutes later, carrying a small bundle wrapped in blue cloth and looked around the hall before smiling and heads straight for James as she carefully held onto the newborn in her arms. 

“Mr. Potter, here is your son, and congratulations on this blessed day,” The nurse said, smiling slightly as she gently placed the baby in James waiting arms, before turning around to head back into the room she had left when the doctor called out for her. 

James could only stare down at the tiny baby in his arms in shock, as he felt his eyes fill up with tears as he felt pleased at finally holding his son after all these months, as the rest of the Marauders gathered around to get a look at the newest addition to their family, though Lance stood back and stared with widen eyes as he finally saw his new nephew as a sense of recognition hit him immediately. 

Unknown to the people in the hallway with him, in a previous life the wizard known as Lance Evans was known as the Pirate Warlord Red Hair Shanks, one of the Grand Lines most powerful and fear pirates to ever live until his death in battle when he was seventy-five. He had been surprised when he found himself alive again twenty-one years ago, reborn with all his memories intact into a new family with a twin sister and another sister who was a major pain in the butt. 

Up until he first entered Hogwarts, Shanks had kept his mouth shut about his memories to everyone except Lily, who was supportive of him and stood by his side through everything, even when they were separated in Hogwarts when they were sorted into opposing school houses, with their best friend Severus Snape. 

While in Hogwarts, he ran into some of his old crew who had also been reincarnated into their current new lives, who also still possessed their old memories from their pirate days. It hadn’t been that hard to identify each other, no matter what they now looked like, and now he was getting the same thing from the baby in James Potters arms. 

For a baby it didn’t look that different from any other child. The baby had inherited its father’s pure black hair, that was already sticking out on top of his head, while his eyes were the color of his mothers that looked far too intelligent for a newborn to be, while a patch of freckles decorated the newborns face. 

But as Lance stared at the newborn, for a brief moment the newborn’s image seemed to blur before Lance’s eyes, as his mind saw a ghostly image of a former acquaintance of his from his previous life, known as Portgas D. Ace in place of where the baby was, before he blinked and the image disappeared and the baby returned to his line of sight. 

‘ _It_ can’t _be._ Ace?! _Of all the places for one of them to be reborn in, it had to be into_ my _family?_ ‘ Lance thought silently to himself as he started making his way over to get a better look at the newborn his brother-in-law was holding, as his eyes scanned over it for a moment, ‘ _If it really_ is _Ace, I wonder if he can remember our past life like I can?_ ‘ 

The baby wasn’t even screaming its lungs out or doing anything else you would expect a baby to be doing, but was now looking around at the gathered men holding him, with curious eyes as if it couldn’t believe what was happening, before the boys eyes fastened on Lance, and the green orbs widen a bit in surprise when he saw the redhead. 

‘ _Guess_ that _answers_ that _question. I know that look anywhere._ ‘ Lance thought silently to himself, as he chuckled a bit at the look ‘Ace’ was now giving him, ‘ _The kid is just like me, and can remember our past..._ ‘ 

“Aw... look at how tiny he is, Prongs.” Sirius said cheerfully, as he grinned down at the newborn for a moment, as he scooped the baby into his arms from James, “I can already tell he’s going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up.” 

“If he does, he gets it all from the Potter genepool,” James said happily as he grins down at the newborn as bright green eyes stared back up at him curiously, from his spot in Sirius’ arms. 

“So what’s the kids name going to be, James? Hand the kid over Sirius, so I can meet my nephew.” Lance asked as he looked down at the infant in Sirius arms, as he reached out to take it from Sirius and ignoring the other man’s protests as he looked down at the newborn in his arms, who had managed to free an arm from the cloth wrapped around him to reach out and touch Lance’s face with a small hand and Lance smirked a bit at the look he was now getting from ‘Ace’, “I hope you and Lily came up with good ones for this kid.” 

“We’ll have to wait until we can see Lily to tell you guys,” James said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he saw the looks he was giving from his friends, “we want to tell you guys together.” 

Just then the four men heard the sound of another babies cries coming from within the maternity ward, causing them to all turn in surprise at the sound with widened eyes. 

“Was there another pregnant woman in there with you and Lily also waiting to give birth, Prongs?” Sirius said, as his eyes widen a bit in surprise as the sound of the babies cries filled the ward. 

“No way. Lily and I were the only couple in there,” James said vehemently as his eyes widen in shock as he heard the commotion coming from within the ward, as he turned his gaze on his friends, “You guys don’t suppose...” 

Just then the doors to the maternity room opened up once more, to reveal the nurse from before holding another wrapped bundle, this time wrapped in a pink baby blanket, and smiled happily as she carried the new baby over to James and gently settled it into James arms, as James stared down at the bundle in open shock, “Congratulations are in order once again, Mr. Potter. You’re the proud father of twins, a boy _and_ a girl.” 

“A girl?” James asked, shock filling him as he stared down at his new daughter in shock for a few seconds, as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

The baby girl that was now laying in James arms had bright green eyes just like her brother, but instead of black hair, the girl had a small mop of bright red hair that had a few blonde streaks in it sticking out of the top of her head, as she was now looking around at the gathered people around her with a small frown. 

‘ _Another one just like Ace and me? I don’t recognize whoever it is, though it looks like he died pretty young, so I probably didn’t know him,_ ‘ Lance thought silently for a moment, as he stared at the girl in his brother-in-law’s arms as for a second he saw an after image of a young boy with blond hair, another person in place of the newborn before the newborns image returned, as a slight smirk appeared, ‘ _poor kid, if he’s like Ace and me with his memories intact the fact that he’s a girl now..._ ‘ 

Just then there was a thud, as Lance barely managed to catch the now screeching baby girl in his arms, as James Potter fainted dead away at all of the excitement that was going on and accidentally sent the baby girl flying when he fainted, while keeping a grip on Ace, while Sirius and Remus rushed forward to try and wake up James. 

As Lance balanced the two newborns in his arms and tried not to squish them as he held them, he tried to calm down the girl who’s crying was now slowing down to quiet sobs, as she stared up at Lance for a moment with a confused look on her face, before turning her gaze at her ‘brother’, who was now staring at her with wide green eyes, and the two newborns were automatically reaching out for each other with their hands, with excited looks on their faces. 

‘ _Well that answers the question about the girl, and looks like Ace recognizes her from their other life._ ‘ Lance thought silently to himself as he quickly shifted his grip on the two newborns for a moment separating them, and earning himself protests from the two bundles, as he smirked down at them when he saw that they both had turned their eyes on him once more, as he dropped his voice down to a whisper, “Sorry you two. But you’ll have to save the reunion for later. I’ve got some things to explain to you guys.” 

“Lance here, let me take one of them. You shouldn’t be holding them both in your arms like that,” Remus said as he left Sirius and James side as Sirius helped the newly revived James back to his feet, to come over to the trio, as he held out his hands towards Lance who quickly deposited the little girl into Remus’ arms, “I can’t believe that they’re both so quiet. I would have thought babies would be noisier than this.” 

“The way she was screaming before after Prongs sent her flying when he fainted, I’m amazed she’s not traumatized and still screaming her head off,” Sirius said, chuckling a bit at what he said as he came over to Lance and Remus, and looked back and forth between the two newborns who were staring back at him with intense looks on their faces as he shot James an amused look over his shoulder, “I’m sad to say this Prongs, but other than your son inheriting your black hair, they don’t look anything like you and more like Lily because of their eyes. Who’s side of the family does your son even get the freckles from?” 

“Oi! I didn’t ‘ _faint_ ’. I passed out there’s a big difference! It’s all these chemicals the hospital uses that’s in the air,” James said defensively as he glared a bit at Sirius, as the three other men laughed at him, as a confused look appeared on his face as he turned his gaze towards Lance for confirmation, “as for the freckles, they probably come from Lily and Lance’s side of the family. Don’t redheads usually get them?” 

“That’s true in most cases, James, but neither Lily or I ever had them.” Lance said as a small frown appeared on his features, as he took in the familiar freckles in question that marred Ace’s face, “Your son is lucky.” 

Before the other three men could comment about what he had just said, the nurse came back out of the maternity ward once more, with a bright smile on her face. 

“You may come in and see your wife now, Mr. Potter.” The nurse said as she nods her head towards the four men, as they turned their gazes on her once more, “All of you may go in as well if you wish to. She’s ready for visitors now.” 

* * *

Awhile later found the group inside of Lily’s hospital room where she had been transferred after giving birth, and she was busy cooing and playing with her daughter she laid in Lily’s arms, playing with Lily’s long strands of red hair with her small hands while James cradled his son in his own arms in a nearby chair, as he stared down in awe at the tiny lives he and his wife had brought into the world. 

“So what are you going to name them, you two? Don’t keep us in suspense any longer,” Sirius said eagerly as he stared at the new family with a huge smile that seemed to light up the room, “you said we’d find out after everything was settled.” 

“I’m eager to find out myself, Prongs,” Remus said as he cocked his head to one side as he sat down on a nearby bench that was set up inside of the room. 

“Well James and I discussed it over the months and we decided that if the baby was a boy we would name it Rowan Ash Potter,” Lily said cheerfully as she cuddled her daughter closer to her body, being careful not to squish her, as she glanced over at Lance with a knowing look, as she turned her gaze over at her husband, “with his middle name after Lance and my father.” 

“If it was a girl we’d name her Kaiya Juniper Potter. Who would have thought we’d be getting two of them at once?” James finished off as a slight smirk appeared on his features, as he returned his wives look for a moment before glancing back down at his son who was staring up at him with wide green eyes, “But Lily and I wanted to wait until the day the baby were born to find out what we were getting.” 

“It was _definitely_ a surprise to _me_ when that nurse came back out with little Kaiya there,” Lance said with a soft chuckle as he saw the look that Kaiya was now giving him, as his smirk widened a bit more, as he bent lower to get a better look at her, “I bet she’s going to be daddy’s _little princess_ and you’ll be beating off the _boys_ with a bludger any day now... _OW!!_ ” 

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Lance’s cry of pain was caused by Kaiya somehow managing to lift up a tiny leg and kicking him in the face with him. It wasn’t enough to seriously hurt Lance, since Kaiya still couldn’t put much force behind the kick, but it was enough to cause Lance to stagger back a bit in surprise, as everyone stared in shock for a moment at what had happened, before both James and Sirius broke into laughter. 

“Lance are you okay?!” Lily exclaimed as she sat up in her hospital bed as she stared at her brother in shock for a moment then glanced down at Kaiya, who had an almost satisfied look on her small features as she stared at her uncle for a moment, “I don’t know what could have happened.” 

“Why you little... What did you do that for?!” Lance exclaimed angrily, as a small flush of embarrassment crept to his cheeks, as he looked angrily at the newborn in his sisters arms, who stared back at him silently, “I’m fine Lily, she just caught me by surprise by that kick.” 

“From the force of that kick, if I didn’t know any better, I would think Kaiya understood what you said, Lance, and either didn’t like being called a ‘little princess’” Remus said as he chuckled a bit at the newborns actions as well, as he glanced back at the redheaded male for a moment, “or she didn’t like that ‘beating boys with a bludger’ comment. But since she’s a baby we’ll never really know.” 

“It’s probably just a coincidence like you said, Moony,” Lance said ruefully as he rubbed his mouth for a moment, as he glared first at Kaiya who was still looking proud of herself for what she had done, before his eyes narrowed on Rowan who was busy giving off small bits of laughter from his father’s arms, ‘ _Et tu, Ace?_ ‘ 

As he was musing over everything that had happened that day, he barely listened to what was going on around him, as the group spoke amongst themselves until he snapped out of it when he heard his name being mentioned. 

“...what do you think, Lance?” Lily’s voice asked him, causing Lance to snap out of his train of thought, as he glanced back at the others to find everyone’s eyes were now on him, and he realized that Lily must have been speaking to him for a while now, and he hadn’t heard a single word she had said. 

“I’m sorry about that Lil’s by but could you repeat whatever you said? I wasn’t really paying attention so I didn’t quite catch whatever you said.” Lance said with a sheepish looking grin on face as a faint blush crept to his cheeks at the look his sister and the others were now giving him. “What?” 

“What I was saying Lance if you had been listening, was that I wanted to name you Rowan’s godfather,” Lily said with a small smirk on her face as she saw the shocked look on her brothers face at the news, as she waved James to bring Rowan over to Lance who immediately took his the baby boy into his arms, “I want him to go to you if anything were to happen to James or me. That is if you accept.” 

“You want me to be the godfather of your son?” Lance said incredulously as he stared down at Rowan, and saw that the newborn’s own face was mirroring the one on Lance’s, as he turned his gaze over to the new parents once more, “Why me? I would have thought you guys would have given it over to Sirius or Remus?” 

“Big brothers get first dibs on being godparents as far as I’m concerned, Lance,” Lily said, as she shot her husband a sharp look when James let out a small snort at her words and Lance could see Sirius sulking in a corner, before turning her gaze back on Lance once more with a warm smile, “James knows and agrees with me on the matter. Sirius can have custody of Kaiya if anything were to happen to us.” 

“Well I’ll be honored to take little Rowan and raise him as my own son if anything happens to the two of you, Lily. You know that.” Lance said as he smiled brightly at his sister and brother-in-law as the two stared at him for a moment, as he nods down at Kaiya who was also watching him with wide eyes, “Plus if anything were to happen to Sirius, and he can’t properly take care of Kaiya, I promise that I’ll take her in too.” 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean, Evans?” Sirius demanded indignantly as he glared at the red haired man who chuckled a bit at the look on Sirius’ face as the brunette came over to look at his new goddaughter with a bright smile on his face, “I’m a bit disappointed that I won’t get Rowan, but I promise that I’ll be the best godfather ever, and take care of Kaiya. Moony will help me won’t you mate?” 

“Of course I will, Sirius,” Remus said as he nodded his head at his friends words, as he sat in a nearby chair causing Sirius to smile a bit at his friends words, only for the smile to disappear quickly at Remus’ next words, “I’ll be there to also make sure Sirius doesn’t do anything Kaiya will later regret because she picked up on his bad habits.” 

The group of friends laughed a bit at what Remus said, as Sirius grumbled a bit about having no respect from his best mates under his breath. 

“Thanks for accepting this, Lance, I really appreciate this a lot.” Lily said as she smiled widely at Lance for a moment, before turning her gaze back onto Kaiya who was starting to squirm in her arms, and tried to calm the newborn down. 

“Anything for my baby sister, Lilly, you know that.” Lance said with a small smile as he moved towards Lily’s bedside and place a gentle kiss on Lily’s forehead for a moment, before taking a step back. 

‘ _Wait until Valentina and Braden find out about this when I tell them. I wonder what the future would hold for these two?_ ‘ Lance said as he shifted Rowan’s small body in his arms, as the newborn squirmed a bit in his arms, ‘ _we’ll just have to wait and see what life throws their way as they get older..._ ‘ 

* * *

**_~-July 31, 1990, St. Mungo’s Hospital-~_**

It was the middle of the night, and a young Portgas D. Ace, or Rowan Potter as he was now known as in this lifetime, was sitting in the waiting room outside of St. Mungo’s maternity ward with his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, along with his twin sister Kaiya Potter, formerly known as a boy named Sabo Outlook, sat waiting impatiently for the latest new arrival to join their family, as the sounds of Lily’s pain filled screams echoed through the halls. 

‘ _Okay, note to self. I’m_ never _having kids if I have to be the one giving birth. If this is what women have to go through_ every _time they get pregnant, then its_ not _worth it..._ ‘ Kaiya thought silently to herself, as she stared wide eyed at the closed doors that led to the maternity ward where her mom was in, as she flinched a bit in sympathy pains when another scream came from the room, though she smirked a bit at the creative use of words Lily used again her father, ‘ _Why couldn’t they leave Rowan and me back home with the house elves or a babysitter instead of bringing us along?_ ‘ 

As the quartet watched as James Potter paced back and forth restlessly down the hallway as they listened to Lily Potter’s agonized screams as she went into labor. Lily’s brother, Lance wasn’t there this time, because he was currently on his second honeymoon with his new wife, Valentina, and couldn’t make it in time. 

In the years since the twins had been born, Sirius Black had recently gotten married a few months ago, and they were already expecting their first born child. His wife, Circe Black nee Winters was a halfblood witch that Sirius had met while at work, and she was currently stuck at home on doctors’ orders of strict bed rest for her pregnancy, so she couldn’t be here for the happy occasion either. 

Even Remus had settled down and married a nice young woman named Janice Lupin nee Callahan, a young muggleborn witch who worked in St. Mungo’s as a nurse, who knew about his furry little problem, but didn’t care about it, and had spent two and a half weeks practically stalking Remus who had kept turning her down because he was afraid that he might hurt her because of his wolf side, but Janice’s persistence finally won out in the end, and they finally started dating non-stop and eventually married. They were currently also expecting their own child which was scheduled to be born a few weeks after Sirius’ kid was born. 

Rowan and Kaiya were now both four and a half years old, and very intelligent for their age much to the amazement of their parents and family, much to the surprise of his parents and their friends. His uncle Lance had been named as his godfather, and came to visit the growing family every chance he got when he wasn’t busy with his own life or his new wife Valentina. 

Because of his past life as Shanks, Lance also helped the two kids become more adjusted to their new lives, as he explained to them about what he thought was going on, and giving them warnings about how they should act around their family if they didn’t want to draw unwanted attention to themselves, and also warned them about not trusting Albus Dumbledore if they could help it. 

It also hadn’t taken long for Lily and James to realize how much of a tomboy their only daughter was, which was evident in the way she acted and played. Where most young girls would be interested in dolls and play dress up and other things young girls normally would enjoy doing, Kaiya would seem to scoff at the idea and insist on playing with Rowan and his action figures and playing blocks, and wouldn’t touch the dolls unless she had to. 

As she put up a fight whenever they tried to put her dresses, especially pink frilly ones with white lace, which mysteriously shrunk to the size of a doll as soon as they tried putting it on her. As soon as Kaiya started talking and walking she’d run as soon as she saw the latest ‘cute’ girl outfit her parents bought for her, and would disappear for hours until she was promised that she wouldn’t have to put the outfit on. 

After having to put up with it for the first two years, it had gotten to the point where Lily eventually started taking the twins with her when she went shopping for their clothes, and let her three year old daughter pick out her own clothes, holding each outfit for her daughters inspection, which mostly involved shorts, t-shirts, and pants, and a few non-frilly, fancy skirts and blouses Lily had managed to wheedle Kaiya into picking out with promise that she wouldn’t have to wear them unless it was to a fancy party. 

Neither Rowan or Kaiya liked or trusted Albus Dumbledore when the old man came to visit the family. When they first met the headmaster of their parents old school, he didn’t sit well with either one of them. Sure Dumbledore put on the airs of being good and acted like a grandfather towards the two of them, but something about the old man seemed off. For Kaiya, Albus Dumbledore reminded her of the stuck up noble families she had to put up with in her past life, who acted nice but had another hidden motive deep down, while Ace couldn’t shake the feeling that Albus Dumbledore was just plain creepy, and sneaky. 

About six months ago, their parents had sat them down and told them the ‘good news’ that they was soon going to be a big brother and sister in six months to a new sibling, and the duo both looked forward to the idea of a younger sibling with both excitement and trepidation. 

Just a few hours ago, another family known as the Longbottoms had come and gone, after giving birth to their own son, and much to Rowan’s surprise, he was surprised to see a member of Luffy’s old crew with the Longbottoms, in the body of a young boy who was two years younger than Kaiya and him. The boys name is his previous life was Usopp a former marksman and sniper, but now was known as Aidan Longbottom in his new life, and was able to remember his previous life like Rowan and Kaiya did. 

Aidan had been both surprised and happy to see Rowan again especially, and the trio had immediately hit it off in the hours as they waited for news on their mother’s pregnancies, until Aidan’s father finally took him home for the day after his wife had given birth to another son, who they named Neville. 

‘ _I wonder how much longer do we got to wait for mom to give birth to my new little brother? I’ll be the best brother I can to him like I was for Luffy. I wish I didn’t have to die the way I did and leave him behind,_ ‘ Rowan thought forlornly to himself as he listened to his mother’s screams, as the image of his brother from his past life came to his mind as he kicked his legs out restlessly a bit on the chair he was sitting on as he remembered Luffy’s tear filled face the last time he saw him as he died in Luffy’s arms and flinches a bit at the memory, ‘ _I still wonder what’s going on back home, and if Luffy’s okay? Lance said he survive Marineford and lived to become King of Pirates with his crew at his side before Lance died, while I was gone? I guess I can’t really worry about it anymore, since I’ll never know..._ ‘ 

“ **Still thinking about back home, Rowan? Lance said that Luffy was fine the last time he saw the brat before his life as Shanks ended. I miss him too,** ” Kaiya sent out telepathically to her brother, smirking a bit when she saw Rowan jump a bit inn surprise by the intrusion as he turned to glare at her a bit, as she talked to him mentally through the psychic link, “ **I hate to say it, but we might as well get used to this life more, since we can never go back to the other one.** ” 

The psychic the twins had was another thing they had discovered a few months after they were born, when they found themselves picking up each others thoughts from each other, but were unable to pick up the thoughts of other people. They figured it was some kind of special twin bond that the two of them shared, that was enhanced by their magic, and they took advantage of it as much as they could to have private conversations with each other that they didn’t want their new family to overhear. 

“ **I _know_ that Kai, it’s just that sometimes I just wish I had done things differently back then,** ” Rowan sent back as he reached up to rub the back of his head for a moment in irritation, as he glanced from his sister back to the adults for a moment as he lets out a small sigh as he starts swinging his legs a bit lazily in front of him as he glances back at Kaiya, “ **The way Lance put it, it sounds like Luffy never really recovered from what happened to me...** ” 

“ **Knowing the crybaby he probably didn’t. He didn’t do too bad I think. You said he took my own death just as hard, but look at how he turned out in the end because of our deaths. He became stronger and brought the pirates together,** ” Kaiya said with a slight mental chuckle as she saw the scowl Rowan gave her, as she quickly continued speaking, ignoring the looks the duo were getting from the adults in the room when they heard Kaiya laugh for apparently no reason at all, as a small yawn escaped from her mouth, “ **to take down the Marines and the World government, and was even able to find your old man’s infamous treasure where everyone else failed and became king of the pirates like he always dreamed of doing.** ” 

“ **True but it doesn’t stop making me wish I couldn’t be there to see him do it in person,** ” Rowan thought back to Kaiya, and let out a small sigh for a moment, as he glanced back at his father and the other two Marauders as he half listened to what they were talking about, “ **I’m just glad he managed to get out of Marineford without getting killed himself after I died.** ” 

* * *

As the two continued to wait for news on their new sibling, they started to doze off in their seats, as exhaustion from staying up all night for news finally crept up on them. They didn’t know how long they were asleep, but soon found themselves waking up in the arms of Sirius and Remus as they were being carried down the hallways of the hospital. 

“Hey there sleepyheads, finally awake? You missed all the fun.” Sirius said, chuckling a bit as he shifted his grip on Rowan’s in his arms a bit as he felt his eldest son move in his arms as Rowan pushed away form James while rubbing his sleep filled eyes, “Guess what? Your mum has given the two of you a new baby brother, while you were asleep.” 

“We got a new brother? Where is he?” Kaiya murmured sleepily as she also shifted in Remus’ arms as she came fully awake and looked around to see they were no longer outside the maternity wing as she gave the three men a confused look, “Where are we going?” 

“You guys were sound asleep for the last three hours, and your mom gave birth about an hour ago. The doctors wouldn’t let children your age,” Remus said softly as he rubbed Kaiya’s back causing the young girl to curl up in his arms for a moment, “into the maternity room anyway, so we decided to let the two of you sleep.” 

“Can we see our new brother?” Rowan asked as he glanced between the three men for a moment, as a small frown crept to his lips as he stares at Sirius and Remus for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face, “what’s his name, and where are we going?” 

“His names is Harry James Potter, and we were going to take the two of you home and put you to bed to sleep it off for the rest of the night, while Uncle Moony and I babysit,” Sirius said smiling a bit at the looks the twins were now giving him, causing the older man to chuckle a bit in amusement, “while your dad stays the night with your mum. The healers have already taken him for the night. We’ll take you to the hospital nursery room so you can see him in there before we take you home. Okay?” 

“Okay,” both Rowan and Kaiya said simultaneously as they both let out yawns, as they were carried down the halls. 

By the time they had reached the nursery viewing room, Rowan was already half asleep when the group stopped outside the large window that had rows of sleeping newborn babies resting in small cribs, so he completely missed Kaiya’s surprised gasp, as Sirius and Remus pointed out which of the babies was their new brother. 

“ **Rowan! Rowan wake up, you block head! You have to see this!** ” Kaiya’s indignant voice exclaimed loudly inside of Rowan’s head, causing the brunette to jerk awake with a small grunt as he shot his sister a dark look, “ **Look through the nursery window, and see who our brother is! Is that who I think it is?** ” 

Blinking his eyes sleepily in confusion Rowan turned his gaze towards the window to see that a nurse had brought forward a sleeping baby boy wrapped up in a baby blanket for the group to see. As his eyes adjusted on the baby, Rowan’s eyes widen in shock for a moment, as for a brief second he saw the familiar ghostly image of a certain boy, before the image disappeared seconds later to be replaced by a the baby once more, as Rowan turned his green gaze towards Kaiya who was staring back at him just as intently. 

“ **It’s _really_ him, isn’t it? Of all the _dumb_ luck, he just _had_ to be reborn into _our_ family with us,** ” Kaiya said mentally chuckling a bit as a small smirk appeared on her face as she glanced back towards the window to see the nurse take the sleeping baby away and return him to his crib, as Sirius and Remus started carrying the twins away as well, “ **It’s...** ” 

“ **...Luffy...** ” Rowan said in response, as a matching smirk appeared on his features. 

* * *

A few nights later, Lily and little Harry were finally allowed to come home from the hospital, and late that night after making sure his parents had gone to bed that night, Rowan quietly snuck out of his bedroom that he shared with Kaiya, and silently crept down the hall to the nursery where Harry was sleeping in, Pushing open the bedroom door, Rowan slowly slinked into the room and up to the basinet that was Harry’s bed, and peered down at the infants sleeping face. 

‘ _It can’t be. Could it? I must have been imagining things that night since I’d been up all night waiting for Harry to be born, and maybe it’s just wishful thinking..._ ‘ Rowan thought silently to himself, as he peered down at Harry with a serious look on his face as he scrutinized the infant for a moment, as he felt a well of hope fill him, as he reached out to lightly poke Harry in the face and stomach a few times to try and wake him up, ‘ _But Kaiya said he saw it too, just like Lance told us happened when he first saw us after we were born. If Harry really is Luffy reborn, maybe he’s like me and will remember our other life, so I don’t have to be alone anymore..._ ‘ 

It took a few minutes of poking before Harry finally started to stir, as he let out a small whine of protest at having his sleep disturbed, as Rowan hastily pulled his hand away, getting ready to run in case his suspicions had been wrong, and he didn’t want to be caught by their parents in the room when baby Harry started wailing. 

As Harry opened up his bright green eyes, a slight frown appeared on his face, as he sleepily looked around for the source of whatever had woken him up as he got ready to let loose with loud wail, when his eyes finally found Rowan standing a few feet away and Harry’s eyes lit up in excitement instantly in recognition as he saw his brother, as tears started to well up in the infants eyes as he stared up at Rowan and started babbling excitedly. 

“GA!!!” Harry exclaimed happily as soon as he saw Rowan standing over him, as he gurgled a bit in unintelligible baby speak for a few seconds, before he finally stopped as a frown appeared on his baby face as he stared up at Rowan with a questioning look, “Ga?” 

“Luffy is that _really_ you? Can you understand me? Give me one ‘ga’ for yes and two for no. Or should I call you Harry now? Man Luffy I can’t believe it’s _really_ you. Kaiya and I thought we were going to be all alone in this life with just our memories of our old lives,” Rowan said excitedly as his grin widen a bit as Harry immediately gave him the affirmative answer, as he chuckled a bit at the infant as he stepped closer to the basinet and leaned over it as he stared down at Harry was more, “and now here _you_ had to come and be reborn into our new family as well. We’re brothers in blood now. I’m called Rowan here, and Sabo’s here too as my twin _sister_. She’s called Kaiya now and I have to _warn_ ya that she’s _still_ a bit _touchy_ about being a _girl_ now so no comments about it when you start talking again, and one of your old crew members named Usopp is here too, but he’s been born into a completely different family than ours.” 

Harry let out a surprised squeal as his green eyes widen at the news about Sabo being reborn into their new family as well and was a girl now, as he gave off a small laugh, while looking around the expectantly in search of something before turning his gaze back on Rowan once more with a confused look on his face. 

“If you’re wondering where Kaiya is, I left her sleeping in bed. I don’t know how, but we _recognized_ who you were as soon as I _saw_ you in our mom’s arms,” Rowan said, as he continued speaking, as he leaned in closer to the basinet and reached out with one hand to lightly poke at Harry once more, as his smirk widened a bit when he saw the irritated look appeared on the newborns face at his antics, “but I didn’t want to get weird looks from them so I didn’t say anything...” 

“ _GOO GOO, BA GOO GA!_ ” Harry squealed as he reached up with a tiny closed fist and bopped Ace lightly on the chin with it, effectively cutting off whatever Ace was about to say as Harry started giggling madly a bit childishly the way Luffy used to do and now sounded creepy coming from a newborn, as bright green eyes stared up at him with more intelligence than a newborn should have, as Rowan grinned widely down at ‘Harry’, as a small smirk appeared on the older boys mouth, as Harry squirmed a bit in the blanket he was wrapped in, before he managed to get both arms free and held out his arms towards Rowan, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. 

Without hesitating, Rowan immediately reached into the basinet, as he very carefully wrapped his small arms around Harry’s body and lifted him out of the basinet, and held him close to his body, as Harry’s tiny hands gripped onto his shirt tightly, as they held onto each other, neither one wanting to let the other go as Rowan felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, as he stared down at his brother. 

“You little brat, Luffy. I can’t believe you _actually_ tried to do Gum Gum Bazooka on me just to prove a point. Though I guess I deserve it after what happened the last time you saw at Marineford.” Rowan said in a scolding tone in his voice as he cuddled Harry closer to his body, and walked over to a nearby chair and hopped on, while still holding Harry who grinned up at him unrepently, as Rowan poked the newborn in the nose with one finger, “Your lucky your old devil fruit powers don’t work right now, or else that would have really hurt me.” 

Harry gurgled something, as a pout appeared on his lips as he frowned up at his brother at the news about their devil fruit powers weren’t working. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be a rubber man again soon the older you get,” Rowan said cheerfully, as he chuckled a bit at the look Harry had on his face, as Rowan moved one of his hands from out from underneath Harry’s body, and snapped his fingers, causing a small flame to light up at the tip of his fingers as he smirked at the wide eyed look the infant was now giving him as he watched the flame burn on Rowan’s fingers before Rowan finally snuffed the flame, “You see? I didn’t get my flame powers back until recently, and it might be awhile longer before I’m fully back up to full power. I can feel my power growing every day. I’ll protect you until you get your powers back, okay?” 

Just then, the door to the nursery creaked open slowly, causing Rowan to freeze up, thinking he had been caught by their parents, only to relax when he see’s Kaiya’s red head peeking through the door. Seeing Rowan sitting in a chair with Harry in his arms, Kaiya scowled a bit as she slid into the room and quietly shut the door behind her as she quickly made her way over while rubbing at her eyes sleepily. 

“Rowan, why didn’t ya wake me up or wait for me? I wanted to come check out ‘Harry’ too.” Kaiya said, whining a bit as she sleepily rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand as he moved to stand at the left side of Ace’s chair, and peered down at Harry who stared up at her with wide eyes, “Is it really him?” 

“Don’t blame me, when you sleep like a log, Kai. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn’t budge so I came in here by myself, and yes, its definitely Luffy,” Rowan said with a dismissive shrug, as he chuckled a bit when Harry let out an indignant squeal, as bright green eyes stare up at him with a hurt look on his young face, “he recognized me as soon as he woke up, and even for him he’s acting way too smart for a newborn, right Luffy? Looks like the whole gang is here now.” 

Harry gurgled something in affirmative, as he grinned up at Rowan for a moment then turned his gaze over to Kaiya, before opening his mouth to let out a loud yawn, as his eyes started to droop close. 

“Look at the brat, we haven’t seen him in forever and already he’s falling asleep on us. But I guess we can’t blame him. I remember how tired we used to get all the time.” Kaiya said cheerfully, laughing a bit when Harry’s eyes flew open a bit to give her a small glare that didn’t really look very impressive on the newborns face as a another yawn escaped from Harry’s lips as his eyes started to flutter close again as he cuddled into Rowan’s arms, “Rowan, let’s go. It’s getting late already, and we don’t want mom and dad to find us out of bed do we? We might as well wait until tomorrow to see him again.” 

“Fine, let’s go,” Rowan said, as he hoisted Harry up in his arms and started to carry him back to the basinet and gently laid him down, with Harry falling back asleep as soon as his head touched the baby pillow, and cover him up with his baby blanket once more, before hurrying after Kaiya and closed the bedroom door behind them quietly, as the duo made their way back to their bedrooms. 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_17_** pages. This is my first attempt at writing anything related to **_One Piece_** , so I hope you all like my first attempt at a crossover with the series together with Harry Potter. As you can tell from the Chapter Title says ‘Part 1’. I’m going to introduce more reincarnations of the straw hats, to show where they wound up before skipping ahead into the future. 

I’m making the characters known as **_Valentina and Braden Castleton_** another two reincarnations from the **_One Piece_** series. Anyone want to take a guess who she is, and why ‘Lance’ hasn’t brought her around to meet his niece and nephews yet? She was female in both lives, and I came up with her first name based on what her past self was like. 

If anyone is wondering where I got the idea for how the reincarnations of the One Piece gang are able to recognize each other as soon as they see each other, I got the idea from a cool manga series called **_NG Life_** that basically involves the reincarnations of a group of friends who knew each other in a past life in Pompeii finding each other again in the future, with half of the main characters remembering their past life together, while the other half don’t remember their Pompeii lives at all. _lol_ The ones who do remember are able to recognize who the others were as soon as they lay eyes on them. Even the main male character had the good/bad luck of being reincarnated as the son of the reincarnation of his younger sister from Pompeii and her husband was also her suitor back then, but they don’t remember their past lives. 

So what does everyone think of me making Ace and Sabo part of Luffy’s new family? At first I wanted just **_Ace/Rowan_** to be Luffy’s brother again, but then I found out about **_Sabo/Kaiya_** , and decided to make him part of the family too, so that the three of them can already be starting their new lives together, instead of running into each other later in life. I figured that this way, the three of them can be _legally_ siblings in _blood_ , instead of just calling each other siblings like they did in their past life. And I gender swapped Sabo. I was bored, and decided to make at least one of the trio the opposite gender than what they were in their past life, and Sabo drew the short end of the stick in the gender swap plan. He actually started out almost being reborn a boy again when I decided to do the gender swap. _lol_

On another note, I need help everyone with my Harry Potter and YuYu Hakusho fanfic known as ' ** _Night Guardian_** ' everyone. The Poll I have up is over, with the winner being create an Original Team for the Dark Tournament. I'm looking for one more OC character team mates to be on Kurenai's team, if anyone is interested in sending them in. The application form is on my profile Page, so could you send the OC's through my Note System, with the Subject line being 'OC character for Night Guardian' as the title for the note, so I know it's for Night Guardian? Everyone who's **_already_** submitted a character should check out my forum page to see if your character has been selected and put up there, and note me. 

Hey I have a question for all of you about **_Sanji’s_** reincarnation. I want to keep him a blond, so who’s magical family of blonds do you think he would fit into better? Whichever surname wins will be his surname in whatever chapter I bring him into the story. I’m also putting the poll up on my profile page so you can do it there.:  
1\. Lovegood – 1  
2\. Delacour - 1  
3\. Malfoy - 0  
4\. Greengrass – 1  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** May 15, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** June 5, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** September 18, 2018


	2. Chapter 1: Reincarnation Sucks!, Part 2

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

 ** _Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, basically _everybody_ is dead and has been reborn with their memories, powers, skills, intact into the **_Harry Potter_** universes magical world. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**. 

**_Author’s Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things,  Rowan Potter is **_Ace_** ‘s reincarnation, while Kaiya Potter is **_Sabo_** ‘s reincarnation and both of them are three to four years older than Harry Potter who is **_Luffy_** ‘s reincarnation, and I’m making **_Shanks_** reincarnation be known as  Lance Evans, the older twin brother of Lily, who’s also a wizard, so he has as much of a legal claim of guardianship on the three Potter siblings as Petunia does, that even Dumbledork can’t argue against no matter how hard he tries. _lol_ The old coot can’t try and pull the ‘Harry, Rowan, Kaiya would be _better_ protected at the Dursleys because of the blood wards’ excuse, when Shanks himself can power up the blood wards just as well as Petunia can since _he’s_ blood related to Lily, Harry, Kaiya and Rowan as well. _lol_ All of the other reincarnations are still up for debate at the moment. Though Sanji and Nami might remain with the families they are born into, as well as Robin when they are reunited with Luffy later. 

**_Second Author’s Notes:_** The poll for what blond family **_Sanji_** will be reborn into has a winner! It’s the Lovegoods! As a side note, I want to explain some of the reincarnations, and how old they are compared to their new siblings. The first chapter has been slightly updated to include a short introduction of a new character named  Aidan Longbottom who is **_Usopp’s_** reincarnation and is older than  Neville Longbottom by two years. He meets Rowan and Kaiya in the hospital the day ‘Harry’ and Neville are born. Astrid Delacour is **_Princess Vivi_** ’s reincarnation and is one year younger than her sister, Fleur Delacour. While as Nymphadora Tonk’s (born in 1983) sibling, Conan Tonks is **_Chopper_** ’s reincarnation and is nine years younger than his sister. While Cyrus Lovegood is **_Sanji_** ’s reincarnation and two years older than Luna Lovegood. I decided that the two canon Harry Potter characters like Luna and Neville who were always bullied and picked on deserve big brothers who can protect them. _lol_ I’m also making **_Rob Lucci_** ’s reincarnation is Hades Black the son of Sirius Black’s younger brother, Regulus Black. I always thought it seemed unfair that the two brothers both died without having a heir to continue the Black family name and bloodline if anything happened to either him or Sirius. I can’t decide whether or not to have Regulus still die along with Hades mother, and have Sirius raise Hades, or have Regulus live and raise his son himself, and **_Franky_** becomes Sirius’ son,  Loki Black. Plus with the introduction of Sanji’s family, the **Vinsmokes** , into the **_One Piece_** universe, I have updated the Lovegood family to include Sanji’s sister **_Reiju Vinsmoke_** as his twin sister,  Nebula Lovegood. 

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_ ’s & _ShikiKaze09_ ’s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #51 idea** \- Luffy, his crew, Ace, Sabo, Marco, Whitebeard & Shanks (and anyone else that you want involved) are all reborn as wizards/witches (Luffy as Harry) they all find each other and decide to live together sometime before Luffy’s first year at Hogwarts. They all have their former powers but need to train to get back to their former strength. 

****Rules:  
-Dumbledore keeps trying to make Luffy go back to the Dursleys and erase their memories to keep him under his thumb (not that it’d work, all things considered)  
-Dumbledore bashing  
-Optional Weasley bashing (a.k.a. Molly, Ginny, Percy  & Ron (if they’re not a reincarnation that is)  
-other bashings and pairings up to you (though no slash or femslash) 

**_Word Count:_** 9,361 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** On October 31, 1991, after Voldemort’s attack on their family home, Harry Potter and his older siblings, Kaiya and Rowan, disappeared from the wreckage of their families home without a trace along with their mothers body. What will the magical world do when the Potter siblings come back home years later. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry &Rowan&Kaiya) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
‘ _Hi_ ‘ - thinking  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ - Parseltongue  
“ **Hi** “ – Rowan and Kaiya talking telepathically 

**Current Reincarnations of Characters and the Years Born in _(new names will be underlined)_ :**  


  * - **Alvida** \- Valentina Castleton, Born on _September 9, 1964_
  * - **Edward ‘Whitebeard’ Newgate** \- Braden Castleton, Born on _September 9, 1964_
  * - **Shanks** \- Lance Evans, Born on _January 30, 1965_
  * - **Dracule Mihawk** \- Victor Krum, Born on _May 19, 1986_
  * - **Portgas D. Ace** \- Rowan Potter, Born on _December 31, 1986_
  * - **Sabo** – Kaiya Potter, Born on _December 31, 1986_
  * - **Usopp** – Aidan Longbottom, Born on _March 15, 1988_
  * - **Mizuta Madaisuki** \- Fred Weasley, Born on _April 1, 1988_
  * - **Mizuta Mawaritosuki** \- George Weasley, Born on _April 1, 1988_
  * - **Vivi** \- Astrid Delacour, Born on _April 9, 1988_
  * - **Rob Lucci** – Hades Black, Born on _November 1, 1988_
  * - **Zoro** – Andrei Kira Krum, Born on _February 20, 1989_
  * - **Nami** – Harleen Minerva Weasley, born on _June 4, 1989_
  * - **Sanji Vinsmoke** \- Cyrus Aurelio Lovegood, Born on _August 12, 1989_
  * - **Reiju Vinsmoke** \- Nebula Jade Lovegood, Born on _August 12, 1989_
  * - **Brook** – Blaise Zabini, born on _February 15, 1990_
  * - **Kiwi** \- Parvati Patil, born on _May 1, 1990_
  * - **Mozu** \- Padma Patil, born on _May 1, 1990_
  * - **Captain Yorkie** \- Draco Malfoy, born on _June 5, 1990_
  * - **Monkey D. Luffy** \- Harry Potter, born on _July 31, 1990_
  * - **Franky** – Loki Jordan Black, born on _August 13, 1990_
  * - **Robin** – Sirena Rosalie Lupin, born on _August 25, 1990_
  * - **Chopper** – Conan Tonks, born on _October 31, 1993_



**_Another Chance To Dream_**  
Chapter 1: Reincarnation Sucks!, Part 2  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-October 31, 1991, Godric’s Hollow-~_**

A lot has changed in the fifteen months since Harry had been born. The family of five was as lively as ever, as the Potter household was always filled with the sound of children’s laughter, and toys scattered around the household, as the Potter children ran through the household as they played together under the watchful eyes of their parents. 

James and Lily were surprised by how protective their older children were of Harry, as the trio were almost never seen apart from each other at any time. Even when they tried to separate the trio for any point of time, Harry would start putting up a huge fuss until he was brought back to Rowan and Kaiya, and calmed down immediately afterwards. 

Even when Harry had started talking, his first intelligible words were Kaiya and Rowans names, much to James disappointment and it took another month and a half before he started calling James and Lily mum and dad, and barely a few weeks after Harry’s own birth, both the Lupin and the Black families welcomed their own children into the world in August, with first Sirius and his wife Circe, giving birth to a son who they named Loki Jordan Black who was born on August 13, while Remus and his wife Janice had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Sirena Rosalie Lupin who was born on August 25. 

Sirena Lupin had been born with her father’s golden eyes mixed in with her mother’s pale green eyes, though she had her mothers pure black hair and was a perfect angel around her parents and but luckily didn’t inherit Remus’ werewolf gene like Remus had always feared would happen to with any child he sired, while Loki Black had inherited his mother’s blond hair, with his father’s gray eye color and liked to cause trouble, and was already showing signs of having metamorphmagus powers like his older cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, as he was always changing his hair color every chance he could get. 

Both babies turned out to be the reincarnations of Harry’s old crewmates, known as Nico Robin and Franky, and was pleased to see them again especially when it turned out they could remember their past lives as well. 

When Lance finally found out that Luffy had been reborn as the youngest Potter kid, he had been ecstatic, and had been happy to see the young boy who he had grown to see as his own son in his past life, and came over whenever he could to see the Potters. 

Because of the chaos that was going on in Britain with the war against Voldemort, Lance and a few others had fled England and moved off to a medium sized island in the pacific that Lance had bought using the funds he earned, and the island was a safe haven for anyone seeking it, and had named the island the Grand Line island. 

Thanks to the contributions of the residents of the island, there were powerful wards surrounding the entire island that made it untraceable by both magical and muggle means. The wards also prevented people from setting foot on the island, if they weren’t invited or had the dark mark and if they did manage to get on the island would find themselves automatically dumped into the ocean or a prison holding cell on the island until they could be dealt with properly. 

Anyone who came to visit or live on the island had to sign an unbreakable binding contract, that would prevent them from hurting any of the residents on the island. The contracts also had a protection clause written that prevented the residents from telling outsiders about the islands location to anybody if they left the island for the mainland. Another clause to the protection, was that as soon as they left the island, the location was automatically blocked from their memories, so that even if they were captured or an occulmus tried to break into their minds, they wouldn’t be able to break through the wall inside the persons mind that blocked off any information about the island they came from, and the block didn’t come off until whenever they returned to the island via a special portkey they are given before they leave unless they are leaving the island permanently and don’t plan to ever come back. 

Then about twelve months after Harry’s birth, everything changed when Albus Dumbledore, called for an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, and told everyone about a prophecy that had recently been made by someone named Sybil Trelawney, that said either Harry or another boy named Neville Longbottom were destined to defeat Lord Voldemort. 

At first both the Potters and the Longbottoms had refused to believe in the prophecy, and didn’t want to put their children at risk of Voldemort coming after them because of it, but Dumbledore managed to convince the two families that it would be in their best interests to go into hiding under the **_Fidelius Charm_** in order to protect their families from danger if Voldemort comes after them because of the prophecy. 

By the time Lily and James had made it home from the meeting, they had told Lance, who had been visiting when the meeting was called and had volunteered to babysit the kids since wasn’t a member of the Order of the Phoenix because he had refused to join when he was offered, what Dumbledore had told them, and Lance had gone into a rage as he cursed out both Dumbledore and Sybil for the prophecy. 

After ranting for a bit, Lance had immediately invited Lily and James to take the kids and bring them to come live with him on his island home in the pacific, saying that he had plenty of space and protection wards that would keep all of them safe from Voldemort, but Lily and James both refused. The two Potters wanted to stay in England and fight, instead of running away and letting Voldemort win by running away. Lance had spent another three hours trying to talk sense into his sister and brother-in-law but neither would budge an inch on their decision, and he left their home in a huff. 

Nearly two days later, James and Lily packed up the kids and as much stuff as they could carry and moved into a new house in Godric’s hollow, where they had the Fidelius charm put up around the house, with Sirius Black as their secret keeper, with only Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Lace knowing exactly where they were staying. 

Deciding to not take any chances, and wanting to be able to reach the kids all at once in case of an emergency, James and Lily had Rowan and Kaiya were currently sharing a bedroom with Harry, with the twins sleeping in bunk beds while Harry slept in a crib in the corner of the room next to the window. 

About three and a half weeks later after being told about the prophecy, Lance had showed up at the Potter’s safe house via floo powder, with a shrunken wardrobe in his pockets, that they enlarged they placed in the children’s bedroom, as he explained what the wardrobe was really for besides a decoration to the house. 

It turned out that Lance had been working hard for the last three weeks building the wardrobe, along with a matching wardrobe that he had left behind at his island home, as a way to make it easy for the family to escape the house if they needed to if apparating or floo failed for some reason. 

The outside of the wardrobe looked small, but the inside had been charmed so that it was large enough to fit multiple people inside of it. On the inside of the wardrobe was also a special lock on the doors, that would make it hard for people to open it from the outside once the lock was thrown, while the walls inside of the wardrobe had rainbow colored runes inscripted into the wood, that needed to be pressed in a certain pattern in a certain order to be activated once the door was locked, and that once the runes were activated, anyone who was inside the wardrobe would immediately be transported directly to the sister wardrobe located inside of Lance’s home on his island hideaway. 

Both Lily and James were pleased about their gift, as they knew from past experience that Lance. When they asked how to activate the runes, Lance informed them that there was a reason why the runes were in colors, as he reminded Lily about a childhood song their mom used to sing to the two of them and Petunia when they were little to go to sleep, saying the code to activate the runes is by pressing the colored runes in the order of colors used in the song, and insisted they should teach the kids the song and show them how to work the runes, while pointing out how intelligent the trio were for a bunch of rugrats. 

Lily had been a bit skeptical about showing her children how to use the runes in the wardrobe, saying that they were still too young to properly learn how to do it, but after listening to Lance, she had reluctantly done as she was told, and brought all three of her children into the wardrobe, and was amazed at how attentive the trio were as she sung the lullaby while pointing out which runes to push and in what synch to do it in, and pretty soon, whenever she came in to the nursery to check the children, she would always find Kaiya and Rowan sitting in the wardrobe, with Harry in their laps, as the trio all took turns practicing pressing the runes, which gave off a faint glow as they were pressed, but never fully activated because the Wardrobe door wasn’t locked, much to Lily’s relief since she worried the kids might accidentally transport themselves away if it wasn’t for that one failsafe in the wardrobe. 

One thing the three siblings all agreed on wholeheartedly, was that despite how boring their new life was compared to their old one, as they all missed the fun and adventures they had gone on, that Rowan told Kaiya about so she could know what his and Harry’s life were like after her life as Sabo had ended, but they all admitted that despite how boring things were, they were happy to have a family to call their own, since Ace and Luffy had to grow up without their parents, with only Harry’s old marine grandfather as family, while Kaiya’s own former parents were all around jerks compared to the family she was now stuck with, and the trio were now enjoying themselves. 

Much to the trio’s surprise, as Rowan got older, his old devil fruit powers had started activating again about a year and a half ago, and he was soon able to create fireballs and light himself on fire like he used to, though his power wasn’t as strong as it used to be at the moment. Even Harry’s was already starting to show signs of his own devil fruit power reawakening one time, when the trio had been playing in their room, and Kaiya had Harry up on the top bunk with her, when Harry got too close to the edge of the bunk and fell off before Rowan and Kaiya knew what was happening as Harry stared at her in shock as he went over, and the next thing the trio knew, Harry was bouncing around the room like a rubber ball and laughing as maniacally as a twelve month old baby could laugh, while his siblings watched in shock. It had taken the duo five minutes of chasing Harry around the room before they finally managed to catch him just and stop his bouncing, before their parents came up to see what the commotion was. 

Another bit of good news for the Potter family, was that Lily had discovered that she was pregnant once again five months ago, and the family was already excited about the new baby that was joining the family, as the three elder Potter children all wondered if the new baby was going to be like them or was going to be ‘normal’ when it was finally born, but at the same time all of them were also worried about if the kid would even get the chance to be born if Voldemort caught all of them. 

Late that Halloween night, Lily Potter sat in a rocking chair inside of the nursery, as she cradled Harry’s small body against her own as he rested on top of her rounded belly, as the boy dozed off in her arms while holding onto a lock of her red hair as he looked up at her with sleepy eyes, while both Rowan and Kaiya were sound asleep in their bunk beds, while Lily started singing her lullaby to the three of them. **__**

**_Close your eyes, little girl and boys blue,  
Inside of you lies a rainbow._ **

****_Yellow, blue, red, blue,_  
purple too  
Blue, purple and green,  
then the yellow. 

**_Rest your heads, little girl and boys blue,  
Come paint your dreams on your pillow._ **

****_I’ll be near to chase away fear,_  
So sleep now and dream ‘til tomorrow,  
I’ll be near to chase away fear,  
So sleep now and dream ‘til tomorrow 

As the song came to an end, Lily smiled a bit happily when she saw the last of her children finally drift off to sleep, as she carefully pushed herself up out of her rocking chair and carried Harry over to his crib, and placed him inside, tucking him in under his baby blanket, before moving over to Rowan and Kaiya’s beds and tucking them in as well as she placed kisses on their foreheads. 

“Good night you three. I hope you get a good nights sleep,” Lily said in a low whisper, as she made her way towards the bedroom door, and walked out of it, shutting the door softly behind her. 

It wasn’t long before the three children suddenly found themselves awakened by a loud booming sound that seemed to rock the entire house, and nearly knocked Kaiya out of roost on the top bunk if it wasn’t for the railing that was hooked up to the side. 

“What the heck?!” Kaiya exclaimed as she sat up in her bunk bed, as she glanced around frantically in shock, as she glanced over the side of her bed to look down at Rowan who was also sitting up in bed, “Rowan tell me that was you.” 

“Don’t look at me! I was sound asleep the same as you guys. That almost felt like a cannonball hit the house,” Rowan said indiginatly, as he threw off his blankets and jumped out of bed and started making his way towards the bedroom door, “Kaiya you stay here with Harry.” 

“No way! I’m not letting you get all the fun.” Kaiya exclaimed as she scrambled for the ladder that let her climb down from the top bunk and rushed after Rowan, just as the house was rocked by another explosion that nearly threw the duo to the carpeted floor, as they pulled the door open and they could hear their parents voices yelling from downstairs, “What going on?” 

“Be quiet for a second so we can hear.” Rowan hissed back as they both poked their heads out the bedroom door, as they could hear their parents raised voices coming from downstairs, just as another blast hit the house. 

“Lily’s it’s Voldemort! Take the kids and get out of here! The barrier around the house is almost down!” James voice shouted, causing the two kids to freeze where they stood, as they shared a glanced with each other, before shutting the door behind them. 

The three Potter children knew all about Voldemort. They had heard stories about all the evil things he had been doing over the years, and had been listening in on their families conversations about the war with Voldemort, as nobody had really paid any attention to them thinking that the trio were too young to fully understand what was going on around them, and the three of them were already making plans if Voldemort came after their family. 

“Kaiya get Harry,” Rowan said as he started making his way towards his bed, and put on his shoes and a jacket over his pajama’s. 

“Wha go on?” Harry demanded sleepily in broken English, as he stood up in his crib on wobbly legs as he looked around in confusion as he watched his older siblings warily for a moment as he spotted the worried look on their faces as he held out his arms to be picked up, as Kaiya made her way over to the crib and easily lifted him out, as Harry wrapped his arms around Kaiya’s neck as he looked from her to Rowan and back again for a moment, “Row? Kai?” 

“Voldemort’s here. Mum’s coming, Harry, and we’re getting out of here.” Kaiya said as she cradled Harry’s smaller body against hers, as she set him on the floor and also started putting on her own jacket and shoes as she helped Harry with his own clothes. 

Just as the bedroom door was flung open to reveal a flustered Lily standing there, looking tense as she looked around the room, but then she relaxed when she saw that all three of her kids were already awake, just as the sound of a fight could be heard going on downstairs. 

“Rowan, Kaiya, take Harry and get yourselves into the wardrobe right this minute and don’t come out,” Lily demanded angrily as she looked around the room for something as she pulls out her wand, and transfigures a teddy bear into a replica of Harry sleeping, which she levitated into the crib, as she picks up Harry from Kaiya’s arms, and starts ushering the trio towards the wardrobe despite their protests, and shut the door to the wardrobe on the three of them, before running back to the crib just as the door to the nursery was blasted open to reveal a smirking Voldemort on the other side. 

“Well the worthless little mudblood thinks she can stand up to me? Where are your other two brats hiding, mudblood?” Voldemort said, anger filling his voice as he steps into the nursery room and scans the bedroom with his eyes as he pointed his wand at Lily’s trembling body, noticing the crib in one corner of the room as well as the two bunkbeds on the other side of the room, before settling his eyes on Lily and the sleeping fake Harry in the crib, “If you tell me now, I promise I will spare your life if you give me what I want, I will make even make your brats deaths quick and painless as I can send the three of them off into the afterlife with your blood traitor husband.” 

“I’ll never tell you where my older kids are!” Lily exclaimed defiantly as she instinctively wrapped her arm around her barely visible belly protectively as she kept her own wand pointed at Voldemort, as she worried about her unborn child that was still growing inside of her, “Why are you attacking us?! Their just kids, and they’ve never done anything to you!” 

“You must know that your youngest brat is foretold in a prophecy as being one of two children who can possibly beat me. I refuse to allow the brat the chance to grow up to do so,” Voldemort said dismissively as he as he glowered at Lily impatiently for a moment as his red eyes focus on the fake Harry in the crib once more, as a maniacal smirk appeared on his features, “I’m nipping this prophecy in the bud before it can fester right now, and I’ve decided to add the elder brats to it as well so that the Potter bloodline will all end tonight. Now move away you stupid girl! Or I will kill you! I’m warning you!” 

“Never! You’ll have to kill me first before I will ever let you hurt any of my babies!” Lily exclaimed, as she felt her own anger fill her as she realized that she was going to die today, as thoughts of her children as they hid in the wardrobe filled her mind as she braced herself for whatever was coming as she thought silently to herself, ‘ _Rowan, Kaiya get to your uncle Lance. He’ll protect the three of you..._ ‘ 

“ ** _STUPEFY!!_** ” 

Lily’s eyes flew open in shock for a moment when she heard the stunning spell being released, seconds before her body was engulfed in a bright red light as her world went black, as she lost consciousness, as the force of the spell knocked her body backwards causing the back of her head to crack loudly against the railing of Harry’s crib as she crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap. 

Meanwhile, inside of the wardrobe, Kaiya and Rowan were covering a squirming Harry’s mouth to keep him from crying out as they heard Lily refusing to tell Voldemort where they were, as they felt tears leave their eyes when they heard Voledmort shout out a spell, followed by the sound of their mother’s body falling to the ground, as they all felt anger and pure rage fill all of them, as the temper in the wardrobe started to rise with each passing second as waves of heat started to leave Rowan’s body. 

“This will teach you that nobody defies me, mudblood. I’ve change my mind about killing you. Instead I’ll let you live, knowing you failed to save your filthy halfblood brats, maybe I’ll even keep you and pass you among my loyal followers,” Voldemort said smirking a bit as he waved his wand once more and effortlessly levitated Lily’s unconscious body out of the way and dropped her roughly on her back as he made his way towards the crib as he reached up with the back of his hand to wipe at his now perspiring forehead as the temperature in the room suddenly seemed to grow hotter with each second, “once I’ve dealt with this one, I’ll hunt down the other two and deal with them before going to the Longbottoms to get rid of their brat as well...” 

**_SLAM!!_**

Jumping a bit at the sudden noise, Lord Voldemort as he spins around to see Rowan standing in the now open wardrobe with Kaiya and Harry right sitting on the floor of the wardrobe right behind him, as the four year old boy glared angrily at Voldemort for a moment, before three pairs of green eyes turned towards their mother’s unmoving body for a moment before turning back to Lord Voldemort. 

“Well, this was easier than I thought it would be. Though it seems your mudblood mother tried to fool me with this fake,” Voldemort started to say as he pointed his phoenix feather wand at the trio, as he kicked the crib over, sending the transfigured teddy bear flying out of the crib to lie on next to the bunkbeds, as he turned his full attention on the trio, “It was very foolish of you brats to come out of hiding on your own, though you saved me the trouble of having to waste time looking for you.” 

“Don’t say bad things about our mom! We’ll make you pay for that!” Rowan exclaimed angrily his voice coming out hoarse as he glared at Voldemort for a moment, as the temperature in the room rose some more as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides, as the look on his face made him look older than his five years, “you hurt our mom and dad!” 

As he prepared to finish all three of them in one fell swoop, only to yelp in surprise as Rowan pointed a finger at his wand a burst of flame shot out of his finger and hit the wand before Voldemort could react, setting the tip of the wand on fire that quickly engulfed the wand causing Voldemort to instant drop it as he tried to put out the flames as he stared at Rowan in shock. 

‘ _Impossible! A fire elementalist here, and at a young age he seems to already be in control of his fire powers and in a family of blood traitors._ ‘ Voldemort thought silently to himself as he stared at Rowan for a few seconds when he noticed the young boy raise both hands in front of his body with the flingers splayed out towards Voldemort as they start glowing a bright greenish yellow light. 

“ ** _Hotarubi!!_** ” Rowan cried out as over a dozen miniature greenish yellow fireballs shot out of his hands and start floating around Voldemort enclosing him within a circle as Voldemort watched in shock, unable to escape, as he dove for his smoldering wand to try and cast another spell as Rowan called out, “You’re not hurting anyone else ever again, Voldemort. **_Hidaruma!!_**

Just as Voldemort’s hand closed around his wand once more, Rowan snapped his fingers as he called out the next attack name and the floating fireballs that were surrounding the dark lord suddenly start pummeling the wizard causing the man to scream in agony as the fireballs forced their way into his body as they send him flying into a nearby wall and burn him up, causing his entire body to burst into flames within seconds as he died, leaving a burned out silhouette of a human body on the wall and a pile of ash on the floor. 

‘ _Dang it! That took a lot out of me. This body’s not used to that kind of power again yet,_ ‘ Rowan thought silently to himself as he staggered a bit once his attack was finished, as he smiled proudly for a moment as he saw that Voldemort was dead as Rowan fell to the floor, landing hard on his butt as he became dizzy for a moment, ‘ _I’ll have to be careful with what attacks I use..._ ‘ 

“Rowan! We have to get out of here! Mom’s hurt! She’s still alive but she’s hurt bad!” Kaiya’s voice called out, causing Rowan to turn to face his sister to see both Kaiya and Harry were near Lily’s unconscious body, her voice sounding panicked as Harry started crying and was shaking Lily begging her to get up, “Snap out of it! We have to get mom some help!” 

“What’s wrong?” Rowan demanded as he struggled to his feet and started to make his way to where his siblings were, “how hurt is she?” 

As Rowan watched, his eyes widen in shock as Kaiya touched the side of Lily’s head hand where Lily’s head had struck the crib, and Kaiya pulled her hand away to reveal fresh blood covering her hand. 

“Come on, we have to get her into the cupboard. Shanks can get her help her.” Rowan said, as he practically ran towards the other, and started examining his mother all over for a moment, but didn’t see anything else wrong other than the head wound, before he turned and ran over to the bunkbeds and started pulling off blankets, and set them on the floor next to Lily, as the trio set to work trying to move her. 

It took a few minutes of pulling and pushing, but they finally managed to roll the older woman onto her back onto the blankets, before they started dragging it over to the wardrobe as fast as they could, before carefully pulling her up into the wardrobe, and wrapping her in the blanket once she was safely inside. 

Taking a chance, Rowan rushed towards the destroyed bedroom door, and headed downstairs to check on James to see if he was okay, only to stop when he saw his fathers body lying at the foot of the stairs, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, and realizing there was no hope for his father anymore, Rowan turned and ran back to the nursery and made his way to the wardrobe and climbed inside with the others, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“Row, wha about da?” Harry asked, as he stared at his older brother for a moment with a hopeful look on his young face, as he tugged on Rowan’s pajama sleeves, as Rowan started pushing the colored runes in the proper order. 

“Dad’s not coming. He’s dead. We’re going to uncle Lance, so he can take care of mom,” Rowan said bluntly as he stared back at his siblings and saw them nod their heads in understanding to what he had said, as sorrow filled all of them at losing their new father so soon, “we need to get out of here before someone else comes, who might not be friends. Somebody else can deal with dad’s body.” 

“It’s fine with me. Let’s just get out here while we still can,” Kaiya said, just as Rowan pressed the final rune on the wardrobe wall, and all of a sudden a loud humming sound started up within the wardrobe as a glow filled the wardrobe that completely surrounded the occupants, making them disappear from view. 

Within seconds the light disappeared and the wardrobe diir automatically unlocked itself, to reveal the wardrobe now empty except for a few clothes that were hanging from the rack. 

* * *

**_~-Grand Line Island, October 31, 1991~-_ **

Late that night, Lance Evans was busy enjoying dinner with his wife, Valentina Evans while watching TV in their bedroom, when a loud humming sound caught their attention, causing Lance to pause the program they were watching so that they could hear better, as the noise grew louder. 

“Lance what’s that noise?” Valentina demanded as she sat up in bed, with widened eyes for a moment as they both glanced around their bedroom for a moment. 

“I don’t know Val, I haven’t heard it before. Unless that sound is coming from the...” Lance started to say as he sat up in bed for a second to listen, before his eyes widen in disbelief for a moment, as he lets out a loud curse as he jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom while grabbing his bathrobe and pulling it on as he goes, with Valentina right behind him, “It’s the blasted wardrobe! The way it would be making that noise is if somebody’s using it, from Lily’s side.” 

As they reached the bedroom door, Valentina stopped long enough to grab her potions bag to take with her just in case they needed it, as she rushed after her husband towards the room where the noise was coming from. 

Rushing down the hallway of the home, the noise they heard became louder with each passing second, as they ran for one of the guest bedrooms, where they could see a bright light coming from underneath the closed door, and Lance immediately threw open the closed door, as his eyes focused on the sister wardrobe of the one that was in the Potter house household which was now lit up like a fireworks display, before the lightshow finally died down. 

As Lance and Valentina approached the wardrobe, they heard a loud knocking on the other side of the wardrobe, followed by the sounds of children’s voices calling out Lances name from within. Rushing forward Lance immediately threw the lock on the outside of the wardrobe and pulled the double doors open to show the unconscious body of his sister lying on the floor of the wardrobe surrounded by his nephews and niece who stared up at him fearfully for a moment, before the Rowan and Harry leaped out towards him while Harry stayed behind with a forlorn look on his young face as he stared at his mothers unmoving body. 

“What the hell! Rowan, Kaiya, Harry! What happened? What happened to you guys?” Lance demanded as he tried to hold onto both Rowan and Kaiya as they held onto him tightly for a moment surprised to see the two of them with tears running down their faces, as he shot a worried look at his sisters body, as Valentina moved quickly towards the wardrobe and started casting spells on Lily’s unmoving body, “Why are you guys here? What happened to your mom and where’s your dad?” 

“Voldemort attacked tonight, and dad’s dead. Mom got hurt trying to protect us from him Rowan took care of him,” Kaiya said as she glanced up at Lance, as she clutched tightly his arm protectively, as she turned her gaze back to the wardrobe where Valentina had rushed over and was casting diagnosis spells on Lily’s unconscious body as well as healing spells on Lily’s head, “Mom hit her head hard, and its bleeding, and we had to pull her into the wardrobe to get here! Please help!” 

“Are the three of you okay?” Lance said as he quickly inspected the duo in his arms for a moment for any signs of injuries but couldn’t find any, though his eyes widen a bit when he saw the blood on Kaiya’s hand, while Valentina took care of Harry and Lily, “Kaiya, your bleeding!” 

“It’s not hers, its mum’s blood. We’re completely fine,” Rowan said as he looked worriedly at Lance for a moment. 

“Okay, we’ll get her to a healer as soon as possible,” Lance said reassuringly as he gently put the two kids down on their feet and went over to the cupboard, in time to witness Valentina cast a ‘finite incantum’ spell on Lily, and watched some of the rigidness in his sisters body loosened, “What the hell? Was she under a stupefy spell, Val? Is she okay? What about the baby?” 

“It looks like it. I couldn’t get a decent reading on her until I cast the counter spell, Lance. Except for her head injury both her and her baby are perfectly fine,” Valentina said as she glanced over at her husband for a second as she continued to cast healing spells on her sister in law for a few minutes and forcefed Lily some blood replenisher potions to fix the blood loss, before finally stopping, “I’m not a professional healer and did as best as I could to try and stabilize her until we get her to a healer.” 

“Well just do what you can to try and keep her alive, and I’ll call for a healer to come over,” Lance said, worry filling his voice as he looked from his wife to his unconscious sisters body, as he saw the blood from the head wound when Valintina lightly touched Lily’s head with her hand only for her hand to come away covered in blood, causing Lance to wince for a moment before he turned his attention towards his niece and nephews, “Come on you guys, let’s get the three of you out of the way while Valentina tries to help Lily. Harry...” 

There was a sudden squeal from Harry as everyone turned their gaze back to the wardrobe to find Valentina lifting a wide eyed looking Harry up and out of the wardrobe by the back of his pajamas, as she scowled as the younger boy, as he stared back at her in shock. 

“Well hello there, Luffy. Long time no see, brat.” Valentina said, cheerfully as she smirked a bit at the expression on her new nephews face, “I see from your reaction that you remember me even now.” 

“Al-vi!!!” Harry cried out as he started squirming a bit to get out of the older woman’s grip, but she wasn’t having any of that as she quickly moved to wrap her arms around his body to brace him up so that he wouldn’t fall out of her grip. 

“Now is that any way to greet your sexy aunt who you haven’t seen in awhile?” Valentina asked, a fake hurt tone in her voice as she held tighter to Harry’s body, as his tiny arms flailed out a bit, only to slip off of her seemingly slippery skin, “Come on, you know I’m not that mean to hurt a little kid as young as Luffy is now.” 

“Alvida stop terrorizing Luffy I thought you said you didn’t hold a grudge on him anymore? Your taking way too much pleasure in having him that small.” Lance said as he reverted to their old names, chuckling a bit at his wife’s antics, as a small smirk appeared on his lips at the betrayed look Harry, “Harry calm down she’s gotten over what happened between the two of you in the past.” 

“I’m not ‘terrorizing’ him, I’m just getting him reacquainted with me,” Valentina said chuckling a bit, as she loosened her grip on Harry, as he finally calmed down reluctantly and settled into her arms, as he stared worriedly at Lily as Valentina patted him a bit reassuringly on the back, “Your mom’s going to be okay, you three. We’ll get her some proper help once we get her settled.” 

As Lance used his wand to carefully levitate his sisters body out of the wardrobe, and over to a nearby bed that was in the room they were in and set her down on the mattress, and covered her with a blanket before rushing out of the room to make a floo call to the newly built hospital that was on the island, just as yawns started to escape from the three children’s mouths as the excitement from that night started to wear off. 

“Looks like the three of you need to get back to bed. You guys had a big night tonight.” Valentina said as she shifted Harry in her arms for a moment, as she looks down at him and looks at the other two, “I’m taking you guys to bed so you can get some rest for the night.” 

“No sleep!” Harry cried out indignantly as he stared at Valentina for a moment. 

“We’re not sleepy,” Rowan complained, just as another yawn escaped from his mouth, as Kaiya voiced her own objection as well. 

“Those yawns say otherwise. I know you three don’t want to go to bed because you’re worried about Lily, you can’t do anything about it right now.” Valentina said as she starts ushering the trio out of Lily’s bedroom and to one of the spare bedrooms down the hall, which had been fitted into a children’s guestroom, where there were two single beds, and a crib in a corner, “You three should just go to sleep, and let your kid bodies get the rest they need. If anything happens, we’ll wake you up.” 

Grumbling a bit at what Valentina said, Rowan and Kaiya reluctantly climbed into their separate beds, and pulled the blankets up to their chins just as Valentina was placing a grumpy Harry into the crib, and as soon as their heads touched their pillows, all three of them were out like lights. 

* * *

**_~-Godric’s Hollow Cemetery - November 3, 1991~-_ **

It was a cold and dreary day in Godric’s Hollow, as mourners came to pay their final respects to James Adrian Potter as he was laid to rest three days after his murder at the hands of Lord Voldemort on Halloween night. It was a sad day for everyone as they mourned their friends passing, while at the same time they all wondered what happened to James wife, Lily Potter and their three children who had been missing ever since that fateful night. 

When rescuers had rushed to the Potter household on October 31, they had arrived to find the house now a smoking ruin with the Dark Mark floating over the house. James Potters dead body sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs of his home staring sightlessly at the ceiling, and further investigation inside the house revealed no sign of Lily or her children, Rowan, Kaiya and Harry anywhere in the house. Though they had found what looked to be the burned silhouette of the Dark Lord in the nursery room wall with his wand lying abandoned on the floor nearby, showing that the dark lord had had been defeated somehow that night. 

There had been much speculation of what happened that night, as everyone wondered if Lily had somehow managed to escape with her children while James had held off the dark lord, but it didn’t explain how the dark lord had been beaten in the nursery, or if the family of four had been kidnapped by the Dark Lord’s followers and were being held hostage somewhere. All attempts at contacting the remaining Potters via owl mail failed as the owls all returned with their letters undelivered. 

Albus Dumbledore himself was going out of his mind trying to figure out what he was going to do now in his bid to locate the Potter family and bring them out of hiding from where ever they now were, and was already making plans to what he was going to do with young Harry Potter who he believed was the one who defeated the Dark Lord because of the prophecy. 

He had even rushed to Gringott’s to try and get the Potter’s wills sealed up until Rowan, Kaiya and Harry were all of legal adult age to take responsibility of what their parents had left them and leave them in his hands, only to find himself denied by the goblins, who told him that since Lily Potter was still being registered as alive, the wills she and her husband couldn’t be sealed off for any reason unless Lily Potter herself told them to do so, and when he had tried to argue that as the Supreme Mugrump, he had every right to have the will sealed if he decided to and found himself forcibly removed from the bank by armed guards, after being informed that he and the rest of the wizards had no say in the running of their bank and they wouldn’t allow the wills to be sealed. 

On October 31, Sirius Black had nearly been arrested as being the one who had betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort, but had been exonerated when it was proven that it was Peter Pettigrew who had been the Secret Keeper of the Potters, and within twenty-four hours the rat had been caught and sent to Azkaban for a lifetime jail sentence. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and their families had been questioned completely to find out where the Potters were, only to come up empty, and both families were pulling out all stops to try and locate the missing Potters. 

‘ _Where are they?! They must be alive, because how else could Tom have been defeated if Harry hadn’t fulfilled his part in the prophecy?_ ‘ Albus thought angrily to himself as he watched the funeral procession going around him, as he plasters a fake smile on his face as he greeted everyone who came up to him, ‘ _If Lily is truly alive, I’ll have to convince her that it is for the greater good of all that she allow me to place Harry with her muggle sister. It wouldn’t do well if they were raised in the magical world..._ ‘ 

Just then there was a loud cracking sound, causing everyone to instantly draw their wands as they all turned their attention on five figures that appeared on the outskirts of the cemetery, who were dressed in black mourning robes. 

The first figure was immediately recognized as Lance Evans, older brother to Lily Potter nee Evans, and his wife Valentina Evans nee Castleton, causing more than one of the attendee’s to relax when the recognized the couple, but that was before everyone’s eyes widen when the recognize the duo’s companions as the missing Potter siblings. 

Young Harry was resting in Valentina’s arms as his bright green eyes surveyed the cemetery with a bored look on his young face, while his older siblings Kaiya and Rowan stood holding hands with Lance as the group started making their way towards the funeral gathering with determined looks on their faces. 

“Good afternoon everyone. Sorry we’re late for the funeral but we wound up getting up late so don’t mind us,” Lance said cheerfully as he approached while still holding onto Rowan and Kaiya’s hands as his green eyes glanced around at the gathered people attending the funeral, “we’re here to pay our final respects to my brother-in-law just like everyone else.” 

“Harry! Rowan! Kaiya! You’re all right!” Sirius Black shouted as he practically leaped out of his seat and rushed forward towards the small group, with Remus and their wives and children right behind them, as he immediately swept his goddaughter into his arms into a hug as he shot a withering look in Lance’s direction, “Lance you bloody git! You had them this entire time and never thought to write and tell us?!” 

“Now Sirius, with everything that’s been going on, we’ve been busy and...” Lance started to say in an attempt to placate his friend, only to be interrupting by Valentina who was snickering a bit next to him as she spoke up. 

“Do you see, Lance? I told you they would react like this, Lance. You owe me ten galleons,” Valentina said as she smirked at her husband for a moment, as she shifted her grip on Harry as she reached up with one hand to brush a lose strand of her dark brown hair out of her face, as Lance grumbled a bit and handed her the money which she pocketed immediately, “What?” 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_16_** pages. This is my first attempt at writing anything related to **_One Piece_** , so I hope you all like my first attempt at a crossover with the series together with Harry Potter. So what do you guys think of my current choices in who’s reincarnated as who? There _might_ be more names coming in later chapters. 

I decided to bring the Mizuta twins and Captain Yorkie into the story, because I decided I wanted poor Brook to be reunited with some of his old **_Rumbar Pirates_** crewmates instead of just having the **_Strawhats_** being reincarnated. It’s only going to be those three. And the same goes for Kiwi and Mozu for Franky. I like those two sets of twins. _lol_ I'm also thinking of making Laboon reincarnate as well, but what kind of **_SMALL_** yet at the same time still **_SPECIAL/MAGICAL_** animal do you guys think the former whale should be? Any suggestions? 

If anyone is wondering about the cabinet that Ace, Sabo, and Luffy used to escape from the wreckage of their new parents house, its like the Vanishing Cabinet that Draco uses in sixth year, combined sort of with like the cabinet from the **_ABC channels_** TV series ‘ ** _Once Upon a Time_** ‘ that Snow White and Prince Charming sent their newborn baby daughter away in to some unknown random location, only in this case the colored stones on the inside of the cabinet that was in the nursery transports you to a specific location if you push the colors right, and deactivates once its been activated, and can only be activated again from the other location. I figured this would be the fastest and easiest way for them to get away from Dumbledore, AND not suffer under the **_traumatic_** ‘ _tender mercies_ ‘ of the Dursleys for ANY amount of time before they finally make their escape and go straight for Shanks. _lol_

On another note, I need help everyone with my **_Harry Potter_** and **_YuYu Hakusho_** fanfic known as ' ** _Night Guardian_** ' everyone. The Poll I have up is over, with the winner being create an Original Team for the Dark Tournament. I'm looking for one more OC character team mates to be on Kurenai's team, if anyone is interested in sending them in. The application form is on my profile Page, so could you send the OC's through my Note System, with the Subject line being 'OC character for Night Guardian' as the title for the note, so I know it's for Night Guardian? Everyone who's **_already_** submitted a character should check out my forum page to see if your character has been selected and put up there, and note me. 

As for the song that Lily always sang for Ace to help him remember what color buttons to push to activate the cupboard, the lyrics to the ‘ ** _Little Girl Blue_** ‘ came from the first episode of an old Disney cartoon series called ‘ ** _Darkwing Duck_** ‘, where the girl main characters dead grandfather sang the song to her every night so she unknowingly knew the code to activate the super destruction laser beam cannon he was building for the government. _lol_

If anyone is wondering about the **_Hotarubi_** (means ‘ _Firefly Light_ ’) and the **_Hidaruma_** (means ‘ _Fiery Doll_ ’) attacks that I had Rowan use against Voldemort. The two of them are combo attacks that can be used together. I got the attacks off the internet that has info on Ace. He used the attacks against Blackbeard, and I thought it would be a cool attack for him to use against Voldemort. It seems a lot destructive. I just hope I got the end result of what happens right.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** June 19, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** October 24, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** September 18, 2018


	3. Chapter 2: Reincarnation Sucks!, Part 3

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, basically _everybody_ is dead and has been reborn with their memories, powers, skills, intact into the **_Harry Potter_** universes magical world. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**. 

**_Author’s Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things,  Rowan Potter is **_Ace_** ‘s reincarnation, while Kaiya Potter is **_Sabo_** ‘s reincarnation and both of them are three to four years older than Harry Potter who is **_Luffy_** ‘s reincarnation, and I’m making **_Shanks_** reincarnation be known as  Lance Evans, the older twin brother of Lily, who’s also a wizard, so he has as much of a legal claim of guardianship on the three Potter siblings as Petunia does, that even Dumbledork can’t argue against no matter how hard he tries. _lol_ The old coot can’t try and pull the ‘Harry, Rowan, Kaiya would be _better_ protected at the Dursleys because of the blood wards’ excuse, when Shanks himself can power up the blood wards just as well as Petunia can since _he’s_ blood related to Lily, Harry, Kaiya and Rowan as well. _lol_ All of the other reincarnations are still up for debate at the moment. Though Sanji and Nami might remain with the families they are born into, as well as Robin when they are reunited with Luffy later. 

**_Second Author’s Notes:_** The poll for what blond family **_Sanji_** will be reborn into has a winner! It’s the Lovegoods! As a side note, I want to explain some of the reincarnations, and how old they are compared to their new siblings. The first chapter has been slightly updated to include a short introduction of a new character named  Aidan Longbottom who is **_Usopp’s_** reincarnation and is older than  Neville Longbottom by two years. He meets Rowan and Kaiya in the hospital the day ‘Harry’ and Neville are born. Astrid Delacour is **_Princess Vivi_** ’s reincarnation and is one year younger than her sister, Fleur Delacour. While as Nymphadora Tonk’s (born in 1983) sibling, Conan Tonks is **_Chopper_** ’s reincarnation and is nine years younger than his sister. While Cyrus Lovegood is **_Sanji_** ’s reincarnation and two years older than Luna Lovegood. I decided that the two canon Harry Potter characters like Luna and Neville who were always bullied and picked on deserve big brothers who can protect them. _lol_ Plus with the introduction of Sanji’s family, the **Vinsmokes** , into the **_One Piece_** universe, I have updated the Lovegood family to include Sanji’s sister **_Reiju Vinsmoke_** as his twin sister,  Nebula Lovegood. 

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_ ’s & _ShikiKaze09_ ’s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #51 idea** \- Luffy, his crew, Ace, Sabo, Marco, Whitebeard & Shanks (and anyone else that you want involved) are all reborn as wizards/witches (Luffy as Harry) they all find each other and decide to live together sometime before Luffy’s first year at Hogwarts. They all have their former powers but need to train to get back to their former strength. 

****Rules:  
-Dumbledore keeps trying to make Luffy go back to the Dursleys and erase their memories to keep him under his thumb (not that it’d work, all things considered)  
-Dumbledore bashing  
-Optional Weasley bashing (a.k.a. Molly, Ginny, Percy  & Ron (if they’re not a reincarnation that is)  
-other bashings and pairings up to you (though no slash or femslash) 

**_Word Count:_** 7,536 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** On October 31, 1991, after Voldemort’s attack on their family home, Harry Potter and his older siblings, Kaiya and Rowan, disappeared from the wreckage of their families home without a trace along with their mothers body. What will the magical world do when the Potter siblings come back home years later. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry &Rowan&Kaiya) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
_ _Hi_ _ - thinking  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ - Parseltongue  
“ **Hi** “ – Rowan and Kaiya talking telepathically 

**Current Reincarnations of Characters and the Years Born in _(new names will be underlined)_ :**  


  * - **Alvida** \- Valentina Castleton, Born on _September 9, 1964_
  * - **Edward ‘Whitebeard’ Newgate** \- Braden Castleton, Born on _September 9, 1964_
  * - **Shanks** \- Lance Evans, Born on _January 30, 1965_
  * - **Dracule Mihawk** \- Victor Krum, Born on _May 19, 1986_
  * - **Portgas D. Ace** \- Rowan Potter, Born on _December 31, 1986_
  * - **Sabo** – Kaiya Potter, Born on _December 31, 1986_
  * - **Usopp** – Aidan Longbottom, Born on _March 15, 1988_
  * - **Mizuta Madaisuki** \- Fred Weasley, Born on _April 1, 1988_
  * - **Mizuta Mawaritosuki** \- George Weasley, Born on _April 1, 1988_
  * - **Vivi** \- Astrid Delacour, Born on _April 9, 1988_
  * - **Rob Lucci** – Hades Black, Born on _November 1, 1988_
  * - **Zoro** – Andrei Kira Krum, Born on _February 20, 1989_
  * - **Nami** – Harleen Minerva Weasley, born on _June 4, 1989_
  * - **Sanji Vinsmoke** \- Cyrus Aurelio Lovegood, Born on _August 12, 1989_
  * - **Reiju Vinsmoke** \- Nebula Jade Lovegood, Born on _August 12, 1989_
  * - **Brook** – Blaise Zabini, born on _February 15, 1990_
  * - **Kiwi** \- Parvati Patil, born on _May 1, 1990_
  * - **Mozu** \- Padma Patil, born on _May 1, 1990_
  * - **Captain Yorkie** \- Draco Malfoy, born on _June 5, 1990_
  * - **Monkey D. Luffy** \- Harry Potter, born on _July 31, 1990_
  * - **Franky** – Loki Jordan Black, born on _August 13, 1990_
  * - **Robin** – Sirena Rosalie Lupin, born on _August 25, 1990_
  * - **Chopper** – Conan Tonks, born on _October 31, 1993_



**_Another Chance To Dream_**  
Chapter 2: Reincarnation Sucks!, Part 3  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-#12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London-~_**

Awhile later found everyone who attended James funeral at the memorial service that was being held in Sirius home in #12 Grimmauld Place, as they ate and drank and talked about what had happened earlier involving the late arrival of the Potter heirs and their aunt and uncle, as they all wondered where the children’s mother was and why she wasn’t attending the funeral as well. 

Meanwhile Rowan, Kaiya and Harry were all reunited with their friends as the children were sent to another room to play and get out from underfoot of the adults with a few house elves watching over them, while Lance and Valentina were busy talking with the Blacks and Lupins. 

“So Lily managed to get herself and the kids to you at your island retreat, Lance, because of what you made for them?” Sirius said as a small sigh of relief filled his voice, as he grinned happily at the news of what had really happened a few nights ago when the Potters had been attacked, “Bloody hell! That’s great! At least the kids still have their mom, ain’t it Mooney?” 

It had taken Sirius awhile to calm down after his initial angry response at seeing Lance and Valentina arriving with his goddaughter and her brothers after not hearing anything in days, but he had finally managed to calm down once relief hit him at seeing the kids alive and safe. 

“I agree. If it wasn’t for Lance’s quick thinking, there would have been five bodies that night instead of just one,” Valentina said as she grinned happily at her husband for a moment, as she reached up to brush a loose strand of dark brown hair from her eyes for a moment, before a saddened look appeared on her features, “It’s too bad that we lost James in the process, he’ll be missed by everyone.” 

“I was surprised to see the two of you show up with the kids for James funeral. If Lily arrived safely at your home, why didn’t she come to the funeral herself?” Remus asked as worry filled his voice as he voiced his concern for his longtime friend. When Remus hadn’t seen Lily with the others, he had panicked thinking that Lily was dead until Lance had informed them that the red headed woman was very much alive, “Just how badly injured was she when she arrived at your home with the kids?” 

“Lily couldn’t be at the funeral because didn’t completely come out of the ordeal unscathed. She received a serious head injury during whatever happened in the attack,” Lance said as an angry look appeared on his face, as the memory of the last time he had seen his sister just a few hours ago, lying lifelessly in her hospital bed, as he ignored the gasps of nearby witches and wizards who happened to be eavesdropping on the conversation and heard his news on his sisters condition, “and is currently in a coma right now. The healers treating her don’t know don’t know when she might wake up, so until whenever she does wakes up, Valentina and I’ve assumed full custody of all three of her kids until then.” 

“Wait! What do you mean you’ve assumed custody of all _three_ of them?!” Sirius demanded incredulously as he stared at Lance in shock as he felt the anger he had bottled up hours ago starting to build up once more, “Kaiya is _my_ goddaughter, and Harry is Remus’ godson. How can you think to take them away from us? Our families can assume guardianship of the two of _them_ just as well.” 

“No you can’t. Let me ask you this first Sirius. After _everything_ those three have been through already, do you _really_ want to make things _worse_ by separating them now? You may be their godfathers, but I’m their _uncle_ through Lily, and I have a _higher_ claim than you do.” Lance demanded as he leveled a dark look on Sirius, causing the other man to blanch a bit and back down under the scrutiny of Lance’s glare as Lance continued speaking, “They’ve _already_ lost their dad, and they may as well have lost their mom as well _if_ Lily _never_ wakes up any time soon. I’m doing what both Lily and James asked me to do if something happened to both of them, and they wrote it in their wills that full custody and any decision making concerning all three of them goes to _me_ alone.” 

“Their wills?! When did you hear their wills?” Remus asked surprise filling his voice at the news. 

“We went to an early will reading early this morning to find out James and Lily’s final wishes courtesy of the goblins, and signed contracts and documents cementing our custody of the little terrors,” Valentina said sounding a bit smug as she stared at the shocked looks she and Lance were now getting from their friends, “Its one of the reasons we were so late in getting here in time for James funeral.” 

“It was best for everyone in the end. We’ve been keeping tabs of what’s been going on back home, and read the headlines talking about the kids and how people were clamoring about wanting to adopt them as soon as they were found. That crap about them being the saviors of the magical world doesn’t mean anything to me,” Lance said nodding his head in agreement to what his wife had just said, while also shooting glares at the eavesdroppers who were listening in who quickly turned their gazes away, “and I’ll be damned before I let some politicians try and control my nephews and niece, so As of 10:15 this morning, the kids are now officially our sole responsibility. I get final say in anything that involves them and no one can change it. But as Harry and Kaiya’s fellow godparents, I want the four of your to still be a part of their lives.” 

“That’s good to hear. I’ve been worried sick over the kids for the last couple of days, and just knowing that they are safe is fine with Sirius and me, right honey?” Circe Black said excitedly as a relieved look appeared on her face for a few moments as she smiled serenely at Lance for a moment, as she nudged her husband in the ribs to stop him from making another outburst at the news, and effectively shut him up before he could say anything as he saw the look on his wife’s face, “If it’s really what Lily and James wanted, then its fine with me as long as I get to see them on occasion. Lily told me once what you been doing for the last year or so and I approve wholeheartedly.” 

“So what are you going to do with them? Move back to England to raise them where they belong?” Sirius asked hopefully as he eyed the duo before them, only for his hopes to be crushed by the looks both of them now had on their faces at his question, “What? What’s wrong?” 

“You’re _kidding_ right? Us move back here to England? We left this place for a good reason and have no intention of moving back here at all. Even if it wasn’t for the Death Eaters still being around,” Valentina demanded, laughing a bit at the stupidity of the question, as she glance over at Lance to see him nod his head at her words, as they both shared a smirk with each other for a moment, “we’d go mad from boredom if we were stuck living here all year round again. We’ll stay right where we are living now which is far away from England thank you very much.” 

“I have to agree with you on that, Valentina, with the war finally being over, and not having to watch our backs now with Voldemort gone,” Janice Lupin said as she took a sip from her own drink as she sat next to her husband at their table, as she glanced over at Remus for a moment, and gave her husband’s hand a small squeeze, “I wouldn’t mind a change of scenery myself to get away from all of the bad memories England has for me.” 

“That’s another reason why we came back today for the funeral, because we wanted to talk to you about... _OW!_ Why are you elbowing me for Val?” Lance demanded as he was suddenly cut off when Valentina practically dug her elbow into his stomach to get his attention, causing Lance to see her jerk he attention off to the side, and they all followed her gaze to see Albus Dumbledore maneuvering his way through the crowd, causing Lancing to grown a bit in irritation, “Oh _great_ , the old man’s coming. I _really_ didn’t want to have to deal with _him_ at all today.” 

“Lance my _dear_ boy, I wish to _deeply_ express my condolences over the loss of James and your sister Lily. They were both great people and they will surely be missed,” Albus said as he nods his head in greeting to everyone else that were sitting at Lance’s table, before the old man turned his twinkly eyed gaze back on Lance in full force, “I wish to have a word with you. It concerns young Rowan, Kaiya, and Harry’s future.” 

“That’s Mister Evans to you old man, and whatever you want to say to me can be said around my friends headmaster. I won’t keep any secrets from them and this will save me having to repeat whatever what you want to talk to me about, and you can offer your condolences for James all you want, but my sister is still very much alive and still recovering from her ordeal as her reason for not being here for James funeral.” Lance dismissively as he took a swig of the firewhiskey mug he had snatched from a passing serving tray that a waiter was carrying, before turning a sneer on the old man which grew as he saw the incredulous look appear on Albus’ face at the news about Lily still being alive before Lance continued speaking once more, “As for ‘ _discussing_ ’ my niece and nephew’s futures I hate to have to disappoint you, but there is nothing to ‘ _discuss_ ’ at all. At least not with you. The only people who get a say in their lives are all sitting right here at this table, and you have no say whatsoever in their lives.” 

“I beg to differ, Mister Evans. As much as it pleases me to hear that dear Lily is still alive, the Potter children’s continued safety is my utmost priority. I was very worried when they disappeared along with their mother, but you appearing here today with them safe and sound brings joy to this old man heart,” Albus said cheerfully his eyes still twinkling a bit as he looked at the group for a moment, as he tried to use legimens on both Lance and Valentina only to find himself roughly thrown out of their minds, causing him to scowl for a moment in anger, “and I do believe that it is in my interest to help in the planning of the children’s future, if they are to be protected from enemy Death Eaters that might come after them. Young Harry himself will definitely be in danger if we don’t make the proper preparations to ensure his continued safety.” 

“Why do you assume exactly that Harry is going to be in danger, headmaster?” Valentina asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously on the older man for a moment, as she and Lance both turned their full attention on him, “He’s a young boy who hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

“There is a prophecy that was made shortly after Harry and another boy named Neville Longbottom were born that says that one of them would have to power to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all,” Albus said smoothly as he stared at the group expectantly to see their reactions as he continues his explanations, as he ignored the flinches some of the guests made at the mention of Voldemort’s full name, “Since Lord Voldemort went after the Potter family a few nights ago to get to Harry, and the children somehow survived, I believe that Harry is the one the prophecy speaks of, and I wish to ensure that he is well protected and prepared for the day to battle Lord Voldemort once more if he returns. I overheard you say that you have sole custody of the three children, and I would like to make a formal request that you hand over full custody of all three Potter children over to me. It’s for the greater good of all that I assume responsibility of their wellbeing and...” 

“No.” was Lance’s instant reply before anyone else could say anything, the barely suppressed anger in his voice effectively cutting off whatever Albus was about to say as the old man stopped talking to stare at the redhead incredulously for a moment. 

“Pardon me? I _must_ have misheard you, dear boy,” Albus said confusion filled his voice as he stared intently at Lance, then stepped back a bit in fear for a moment when he saw the angry look Lance was now directing at him, as he thought silently to himself, _ _If looks could kill, I have a feeling I would be dead a billion times over with the way he’s looking at me now..._ _ 

“First of all, I am not your dear anything, and I _said_ no! There is no way in hell old man am I giving you custody of my nephews and niece. You just try and take those kids from me old man,” his voice coming out in an angry snarl as he glared menacingly at Albus for a moment, as the ferocity of the glare, as Shanks took another swig of his firewhiskey as his glare seemed to intensify for a moment, “and you will regret it for the rest of your life. Just because my brother-in-law and sister were foolish to blindly believe in you and your greater good doesn’t mean _I_ will.” 

“Mr. Evans, you have to trust me and believe that I know what is best for the Potter children. My dear boy, look at the bigger picture here if you will. The children are the heirs,” Albus said, as he ignored what Lance had just said as he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, “of a prestigious pureblood family, and should be raised in the proper environment here in England, instead of where ever you and your wife live.” 

“Oh really? Then who do you think will be raising the kids if not us? I’m guessing you’re not planning to let Sirius or Remus have them either,” Valentina said, causing Dumbledore to turn his attention on her as she spoke, as she narrowed her eyes on the old man, “despite the two of them being Kaiya and Harry’s godfathers and have as much right to have them as we do.” 

“Yes your right about that Valentina. Currently it’s not safe for the children to reside in the magical world, with Voldemorts followers surely after them,” Albus said, as a smirk appeared on his features, as he glanced around at the gathered people once more as he raised his hands before him in a placating way, “would make it dangerous for them to continue to live safely, so I want to send them to Lily and Lance’s sister Petunia in the muggle world to live. I believe they will be safer there than they would be while growing up in a magical environment.” 

“Now see here! You might be our former headmaster, and the most respected wizard to ever live who the hell do you think you are deciding something like that,” Sirius exclaimed angrily as he started to stand up in anger at the headmasters words, as he was now too glaring at the older man, “It’s like Lance said, we are their godparents and sole guardians right now, so the only ones who get to decide the fate of those three kids are the three of us, not you, professor Dumbledore.” 

“Sirius you must see that what I’m saying is true,” Albus said as he turned his gaze on the young lord, as he dismissed the enraged looks he was now getting from the seated people, as his gaze met each of theirs without flinching, as he gave them his best benign looking grandfatherly ‘ _I’m-older-and-wiser-and-I-know-_ better _-than-you-do_ ’ smile to all of them as he hoped Lupins and Blacks would listen to him better than Lance and Valentina were doing, “You must agree that the six of you have your own families and responsibilities to deal with and shouldn’t have to be bothered with the added stress and burden of James and Lily’s kids, especially with Voldemort’s followers still on the lose, will put all of you in danger.” 

“If we want to be ‘bothered’ by raising those kids, its our choice to do so, headmaster. We all agree that the kids have a better chance being with us than with anyone else,” Janice spoke up as she glanced around the table to see her husband and their friends all nod their heads in agreement to what she said before continued speaking, “especially with Petunia Dursley. We’re not letting you take them from us and sending the kids away to her of all people.” 

“You do realize that what you are saying still isn’t going to happen, don’t ya old man? Plus you taking them away from me and giving them to Petunia, over your dead body, professor.” Lance said, interrupting Albus once again much to the old mans irritation, “I wouldn’t let her have Lily’s kids even if you paid me, I’ll see you dead first before that would happen.” 

“Mr. Evans.” Albus started to say, as his eyes narrowed dangerously at Lance’s stubbornness to do what he wanted. 

“Excuse me for moment, headmaster. Lance, didn’t you get that wrong? Should that have been ‘my’ dead my body instead of ‘your’,” Janice asked, butting into the conversation, before Albus could finish whatever he was about to say. 

“Nope, I mean _exactly_ what I just said, Janice. The old fossil will get the kids away me over _his_ dead body before he’ll take them away from me,” Lance said, as he smirked smugly at Dumbledore who was now openly glaring down at the younger man, as Lance crossed his arms across his chest to glare straight back, not backing down an inch, “I can’t be held accountable for anything fatal happening if you try and take my kids from me.” 

“Are you threatening me, Mr. Evans,” Albus demanded, as he tried to keep his anger low as he glared at Lance for a moment, not believing the impertinence of the whelp before him who had the nerve to try and threaten him, “Because if you are...” 

“It’s _not_ a threat, but both a _warning_ and a _promise_ instead headmaster for the future. I will protect those kids with every fiber of my being, and I will be damned before I let the likes of you mess with their lives or take them away from me,” Lance said as his smirk widened a bit at the incredulous look on Dumbledore and his loyal followers who were listening into the conversation were now giving him as he continued speaking, “Really headmaster why look so surprised? After all this time, you should really know me better than this, that when I say something that I won’t allow to happen, means that I mean exactly what I say, and that I will never back down.” 

“Watch what you say! Albus Dumbledore is the greatest man in the world! Lance Evans, you had better apologize,” a shrill voice exclaimed angrily, causing the group to jump a bit in surprise at the unexpected interruption, “and do what the headmaster says! He’s only doing what he thinks is best for Lily and James kids! Who are you tell him no and threaten him?” 

All turn in the direction of the voice, to see Molly Weasley storming over, while holding a baby girl in her arms, while her husband followed slowly behind with the rest of their children, which consisted of five boys and a little girl with bright red hair and blue eyes who looked to be about a year older than Harry, holding the hands of two of her brothers who looked to be twins, and a two year old boy was riding in Arthur Weasley’s arms looking around the room with a bored look on his young face as he starts whining about being hungry. 

As Lance’s eyes scanned over the gathered Weasley children, his eyes widen a bit when he laid eyes on the eldest daughter who also stared back at him with a shocked look on her young face, as for a brief moment he caught a glimpse of a ghostly image another redheaded girl whom he remembered from his previous life, just before the image disappeared to show the redhead girl once again. 

_ _What do you know? Another one of Luffy’s crew has been reborn as well? And to all of the families Nami had to be reborn into, it had to be Molly’s,_ _ Lance thought silently to himself as he laid eyes on the red headed girl who was staring at him silently with wide eyes, and he could see that she already recognized him as well, as he shot a smirk at the red head causing her to scowl a bit, before turning his gaze on Molly’s infuriated face, _ _though knowing Nami, she’ll probably give Molly a run for her money..._ _ 

“Exactly _who_ asked _you_ for your opinion, Prewitt? No one here wants to hear your shrill harpy voice interfering with things that is quite frankly none of your business, so kindly butt out.” Lance said as he sneered as he turned his full attention onto Molly, causing the older woman to back up a step at the look on his face, smirking a bit as Molly huffed a bit in indignation at him calling her by her maiden name instead of her husbands name as well being called a harpy, “Hell will freeze over before I would listen to _you_ of all people and _apologize_ to this old goat for telling him the simple truth of how things are going to be whether he likes it or not.” 

“Why I’ve never been more insulted in my life!” Molly spluttered angrily, as her face started an interesting shade of red that seemed to match her hair color, as she looked like she was ready to blow a gasket in her anger, “this just proves that you’re not fit guardians for James and Lily’s kids, because there’s no telling what you’ll teach them. If it was up to me...” 

“Well guess what, Molly? It’s not up to either you or the old man here, now is it? I’ll teach them to act and think for themselves,” Lance said as he took another sip from his drink as he smirked up at Molly, looking not at all repentant about making her upset, “because if I let you have your way, they’d turn into mindless little dolls who obey your every command.” 

“Lance, what’s with all the animosity? I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but can’t you for once look past the mistakes of an old man for the sake of your sisters children? If you don’t hand the children over willingly,” Albus said as his glare deepens a bit, as he tries to pull out one last ditch effort in getting his own way, as he nodded his thanks to Molly trying to help him, “I’m sure the wizengot would be more than happy to help me retain custody of the children, and they will wind up with your sister whether you approve of the arrangement or not.” 

“You know exactly why the animosity after what you tried to pull with me in the past old man, and once again, that’s where your wrong about getting the kids. Lily and James made arrangements to protect the interests of their kids. They had the goblins draw up an unbreakable binding contract, that gives me full custody of the kids, and allows me to have final say in everything involving their futures,” Lance said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, not looking the least bit worried or concerned about what Albus was saying to him, as his smirk widened a bit, “A contract which I already signed and finalized when I went to Gringott’s early this morning before coming to James funeral. Not even the wizengot can have my custody revoked or else they will face the consequences written into the contracts. I have as much a right to raise those kids as Petunia does, and I refuse to let you take them away from me, especially if it’s to send them to _Petunia_ of all people. She hates magic and will make these three miserable while they are with her.” 

“I’m sure that you are over exaggerating about Petunia. Whatever differences you and your sisters had with each other should be put aside for the greater good to protect Lily’s children.” Albus started to say when Lance finally got fed up and pulled out his wand and pointed it between Albus eyes, causing the older man to back up and raise his hands defensively as he stares at Lance in shock for a moment, “Mr. Evans...” 

“Old man, don’t even _try_ and contradict me about what Petunia _would_ and _wouldn’t_ do. I grew up with her, so I _know_ her far better than you obviously do, including what she’s capable of and how far she can carry a grudge,” Lance snarled, as the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as chills went down the spines of everyone in the room who could see the look on Lance’s face, “so I _know_ for a fact that what I say about her is nothing but pure fact. They are _not_ going to her and that’s _final_. It’s even written in both Lily and James wills that they don’t go to her no matter what.” 

Before anyone else could respond, they were all distracted by a loud buzzing sound that caught their attention, as they looked around for the source of the buzzing before they realized it was coming from Lance’s robe pocket. Scowling a bit at the interruption, Lance reluctantly put down his wand, and shifted his body a bit as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out what looked like a small decorated snail that had a speaker on its shell and buttons and a receiver on top, from his pocket and set it on the table. 

“Hold on a second while I take this call,” Lance said casually as he reached out for the receiver on the snail and picked it up, putting it to his ear as he spoke to whoever was on the line, “Hello? Lance speaking.” 

As Lance was on the snail phone, Arthur Weasley stared in surprise as he watched the red head have a conversation with whoever was on the other line, as he turned his gaze towards Valentina with a questioning look. 

“What is that device Lance is using? I’ve never seen something like it before,” Arthur asked excitedly. 

“It’s called a Den Den Moushi phone, or a Snail Phone if you would. My brother Braden made it. It’s based off of muggle ways of communicating with each other using devices called telephones,” Valentina said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she grinned a bit first at Arthur then at her husband for a moment as he started walking away from the group so he could hear whoever was on the other line better, “which allows you to talk to each other from long distances away, but its powered by magic so it can work anywhere. It’s going to be mass produced everywhere in the magical world soon so everyone can have one. You can also use magic to customize it with accessories to look like whatever you want them to look like so no snail phone will look alike.” 

“Oh my. Is there any way that I can get some of those? They look like fun to have,” Arthur asked, as excitement lit up his eyes as he watched Lance talk on his snail phone. 

“Sure, we’re going into production with them, and they will be released across the world,” Valentina said cheerfully, as she reached over to lightly pat Arthur’s hand, “but for an old friend like you Arthur, you can have one for free just like Remus and Sirius are getting theirs for free. I can send you one through post as soon as we get home.” 

“Why are you giving these to us, Valentina?” Remus asked, confusion filling him as he picked up his new boxed snail phone and examined it for a moment. 

“You guys will be needing a way to contact us later, so Lance and I decided to give you guys a snail phone of your own,” Valentina said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, “There’s much we need to talk about concerning the kids.” 

Just then Lance returned, pocketing his snail phone as he led Rowan, Kaiya, and Harry behind him as the quartet made their way back to the others. 

“Val, we got to go. There’s trouble back home,” Lance said as he returned a few minutes later, with Rowan, Kaiya and Harry in tow, as another group of kids followed after them, as he shot his friends an apologetic look, “sorry to cut this reunion short you guys, but we got to go.” 

“Lance I really must insist that you reconsider letting me take the Potter children and placing them with your sister Petunia,” Albus said as he approached the redhead, while eying Harry, Rowan and Kaiya with a look that sent chills through the bodies of the three children, before turning his gaze back towards their godparents, thus missing the angry looks the trio gained as they heard his next words, “Or at least let me take Harry so he can be trained. It’s for the best of everyone that they be put in the proper environment, and... Ow!!!” 

Whatever Albus was about to say was suddenly cut off as he suddenly felt a burning sensation that spread throughout his body as his clothes suddenly caught on fire from the feet first, seconds before he felt two pairs of tiny shoed feet kick him hard in the back of his legs causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. 

Confused about what had happened, as he used a quick water spell to douse the flames that were burning his clothes, he turned over to find himself facing the anger filled faces of the Potter siblings that were now looking down at him. Though what caught his attention the most was the balls of flames that were starting to spread up Rowans arms, while the expressions of pure rage that were the on the childish faces of the Potter trio sent chills through Albus’ body. 

_ _A fire elemental? Who would have thought the Potters could have produced such a child? And he seems to already be in full control over it,_ _ Albus thought incredulously as he stared at Rowan’s flames for a few seconds with widened eyes, before he cleared his throat as he started to speak to Rowan, “Young man, I don’t know how you did that, but...” 

“Shut up old man, we don’t wanna hear anything you have to say,” Rowan snapped angrily, to the surprise of everyone that heard the five year olds words as they heard the rage in the boys voice, “who do you think you are saying that you want to take Harry away from us? If you try it...” 

“Rowan and Kaiya Potter! How dare you kick the headmaster!” Molly Weasley’s angry voice shrieked as she started to advance on the trio only to stop when Lance and Valentina got in the way as the two five year old and fifteen month old all turned their gazes on her, “Those three need to respect their elders!” 

“Butt out lady, this doesn’t concern you at all. This is between us and the old man here, so shut your trap and keep out of matters that don’t involve you since nobody was talking to you.” Rowan snarled angrily as he gave Molly a dismissive look as he seemed to look older than he really was, as balls of flame appeared in his hands as he glared down at Albus angrily, after letting go of Harry’s hands, as he ignored the indignant gasps from all of the adults that were gathered there, “Let’s get something straight, gramps. Your taking Harry from us over _your_ dead body. Plus what’s this about taking us away from Uncle Lance and Auntie Valentina or taking Harry away from us? Because neither one is going to happen any time soon.” 

“Children, the three of you are too young to properly understand what it is we adults are discussing, but you must believe that what I’m doing is what’s best for you,” Albus said in a cajoling and placating tone as he smiled benignly at the trio in hopes of getting them to trust him, “You will be perfectly safe at your mother’s sisters home, away from those who would seek to do the three of you harm...” 

“Quit treating us like little babies who can’t understand what’s going on. We understand exactly what you’re trying to do,” Rowan said, as he crossed his arms across his chest as he glower deepened as he stared at Dumbledore, “and the answer is no. We’re not being split up, and we’re definitely not going to go live with Aunt Petunia.” 

“Get lost old man, we’re not going anywhere with you, and we’re definitely not letting you take Harry away from us.” Kaiya said dismissively as she gripped Harry’s hand tightly as the younger boy stood in between her and Rowan as the trio glared angrily at Albus for a moment, “We’re going home with Uncle Lance and Auntie Valentina, and nobody’s going to stop us or else we’ll seriously kick their butts. We might be little but we’re tough.” 

“Yeah! Kick your butt! Me no go!” Harry called out as he also glared angrily at Dumbledore, as the trio ignored the gasps of outrage coming from everyone who had heard them, as even Sirena Lupin and Loki Black who were following behind the others voiced their own agreements. 

“Now see here, you kids!” Molly started to shout, as she felt self-righteous indignation at the blatant disrespect a couple of five year old were showing the headmaster, when her attention was drawn by her eldest daughter who suddenly spoke up. 

“Luffy?! Ace?! Franky?! Robin?!” just then a girls voice called out, using Harry and Rowan’s old names. 

Before the group could react, Rowan, Sirena, Loki and Harry all instantly turned their gazes in the direction of the voice who had called out their old names, moments before the four children’s eyes widen in shock as they spot a familiar red headed girl who was standing out among a whole family of redheads who looked to be at least a year older than Harry, who were also looking at their eldest daughter with surprise in their eyes at her sudden outburst. 

“Nami!!” Harry cried out, as he practically threw himself out of Rowan and Kaiya’s grip as he made his way towards the Weasleys, just as the girl broke free of the twins grips on her hands and started making her own way over, and the two of them instantly wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug as soon as they reached each other’s side. “You’re here too?” 

“Yeah I’m here, I can’t believe it’s really you.” ‘Nami’ said as she grinned happily as she held onto Harry tightly for a moment, feeling happy to see two familiar faces, when she suddenly felt her mother’s hand grip her arm and jerk her back, pulling her away from Harry, “mommy!” 

“Harleen! Stay away from those three, no daughter of mine is going to associate with a bunch of brats like them,” Molly cried out as she rushed forward, and grabbed her eldest daughters arm and practically dragged a protesting Harleen away from Harry, while shooting Valentina and Lance scathing looks, “unless their guardians decide to teach them to mind their manners to their elders and betters.” 

“I don’t see anything wrong with their manners at all, Molly. Both you and the old coot deserved what they just said to you,” Valentina said with a slight sneer on her face as she smirked at the fuming red head, as she reached down to lightly pat Kaiya and Rowan on the top of their heads as she stares down at them knowingly as they looked back up at her, “They know what they want and are free to say it any way they want, as long as they aren’t too rude about it.” 

“Come on you three, I think we’ve said all there is to say to the old man,” Lance said while chuckling a bit at the trio’s antics as he ignored the chagrined looks on the other adults faces, as he reached down to pick up Harry while Valentina took Rowan and Kaiya’s hands, “we have to get going if we’re going to make it home. Sirius and Remus, we have to talk some more later. Use the snail phones that Val gave you guys to call us. They already have our numbers typed in.” 

“Okay, we’ll call you later then,” Sirius said as he stood up with Remus and their wives as they said goodbye the family of five, and gave the kids extra hugs and kisses before the group disappeared with a loud crack. 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_13_** pages. This is my first attempt at writing anything related to **_One Piece_** , so I hope you all like my first attempt at a crossover with the series together with Harry Potter. 

Good news everyone. Finally the Luffy, Ace, and Sabo, part of the ‘ ** _Reincarnation Sucks_** ’ chapters. The next chapter will be the final installment to show what happened with the reincarnations of the others, and what kind of mayhem they cause their new families, and after that the story will finally skip ahead into the future of this story. 

If anyone is wondering, the whole reason behind why there are so many ‘ ** _Reincarnation Sucks_** ’ chapters, is because while writing the ones with the Potter siblings it kept, getting longer and longer that I had to split them into separate chapters, and even those got longer as I progressed through them. _lol_  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** August 6, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** August 14, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** October 12, 2018


End file.
